Masked Intentions
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: Have you ever wanted to go to another world? have you ever wanted to have a friend from another universe? This is a story told in three parts, of a friendship that remains strong as it crosses time and space while facing obstacles most foul and pasts that just can't stay secret. Part one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I just get bored during art class and convince others to brainstorm fan fiction with me!

**Masked intentions**

By. MaximumRide-Fang & DemonWolf1000

Chapter 1: Know him long but barely

(Ali's pov) **School**

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick… Tick Tick

I looked over at the clock clearly irritated. It was finial period for god's sake. Did the damn thing really have to break down at the moment or was it just trying to piss me off today. I let my gaze wander from the face down to those of my classmates and teacher. I roll my eyes when I see that Mrs. Heathery hasn't even noticed the change in the sound. I mean it was the only sound that was really heard in the room. She never truly tried to teach us anything so the sound of her voice wasn't going to drown out the ticking and to give an illusion of good behavior no one talked.

I scan the room again this time looking closely at what was going on around me. Bailey sat there texting under the table until turning the phone to face me. Chef the Muppet stood there waving on the screen before Bailey again turned the cell away from me and continued to text with Sarah. This was pretty much nothing so I turn away.

Manisha was staring off in a complete daze probably dreaming of Taylor Lautner. If I were to ask her later on she'd deny it but the look was familiar to everyone who knew her. Get her in a room with the shirtless werewolf and the intense gaze would be the same. Its pretty weird considering everyone calls me wolf. If you were to shift somewhat you'd see Sam to the left of her, a pencil held tightly in her hand, sketch pad set and ready. She gave me a devious look and continued with her work.

Finally my eyes landed on a blonde haired, blued eyed boy sitting across the room. He looked a little uncomfortable in his uniform but he kept it neat. Nick Ulrich was the only one actually doing any school work at all. I sighed in frustration at the act. Why did someone with a 5.5 GPA need to be such a total…a total …Well there's no word for it but I'll think of something eventually.

Slowly the teacher got up and left the room, not once noticing the giant grins that had found their way to many of the faces of her students. She passed through the narrow doors and for a moment time seemed to stand still with the anticipation.

"Coast clear?" Nick asked looking up from what look like a copy of The Republic(when I say it looked like it, I mean it wasn't. He often hollowed out the books that he had already read and stashed things like graphic novels in them…damn bastard with his good ideas. Look like a genius while carrying it around, know how to answer, and still goof off the moment he opened the cover) This was probably Naruto…we had gotten him addicted to the series just about a week before and yet he was already starting volume 20.

"Yep! The cow has left the stable." I laughed.

A large child like smile blossomed on his features. he took the manga out of the hollowed book, "You'd think she'd catch on by now."

The corner of something still sat in the book just out of sight, "What else do you have in there!"

"Ahhh…..lets see! A bag of cookies, carton of chocolate milk, a snickers bar, a Twinkie, a video on how to do your own taxes, the milk man, a kitten, a 2by4 plank of word, a pencil, a hat, a fake sheriff badge, a Monee, another kitten, a piggy bank, a copy of Twilight, Taylor Lautner, Taylor Lautner, Taylor Lautner, Taylor Lautner…Robert Pattinson and some small fireworks!"

"….Do I even want to know why there's a Stephaney Meyer's book in there?"

"No not really!"

"….fireworks?" Manisha murmured from across the table.

"Oh yeah!"

Bailey looked up from her phone a small grimace graced her lips, "What's it for this time…..you already made the fifth floor bathrooms uninhabitable!"

He got up suddenly from his table and glided seamlessly to Mrs. Heathery's desk set the lit stick in the top ledge hidden by a couple of papers. Nick sat down again the teacher entered the room. He rose his hand and waited for it to be answered.

"Yes, what is it Mr. Ulrich?"

"We were suppose to get our test back today, were we not?"

A bored expression met the teachers face as she moved toward her desk to hand out our Algebra Tests. The moment her hand touched the papers orange sparks started to fly from the hidden firework. The next thing we know we're grabbing our bags and rushing out of school because Mrs. Heathery's desk just caught fire and the blasted fire alarms started going off.

All the students in the school agree that the alarms are 7 times louder then they need to be especially when you pass right under them. As we're walking down the stairs Nick pulled up beside me. I notice that he has ear plugs and give him a patented Uchiha Death Glare. He looks up from his phone where he's texting Bailey about his success and asks in the most innocent way. "Would you like some plugs?" holding out two Neon green ear plugs ( one of my favorite colors).

When the fires finally been put out and schools ended, we met at the lockers. "Is there anything you don't carry in your backpack, Kitsune?" I ask Nick. Nick or as we call him Kitsune or fox replied with his mischievous grin "Well this morning I didn't have Mrs. Heathery's clock…. But I do now!" he said as he pulled it out of his backpack.

Tick

TIck TICk

TICK

TICK!

DAMN IT! KITSUNE!

YOUR DEAD KITSUNE! YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!

I yelled as we started our daily chase.

(Bailey pov) **Dance**

Sam, Ali, Manisha, Nick and I had all decided to go to the Welcome Dance together. It was going to be a time to get away from homework and chores, time for us to just hang out and relax. As we entered through the doors Nick shouted " Holy Shit! This place is crowded. Five bucks to anyone who gives up a table." No one even looks at nick choosing to completely ignore him instead. We finally just gave up and head for the dance floor. We jumped around wildly until a slow song, What hurts the most, started. Everyone dashed away leaving me and a very confused Nick.

(Sam pov) **Dance sidelines**

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We were finally going to carry out the master plan. We would prank the prank master, Kitsune. The slyest little fox had been pranking us since pre-K. We would finally get our revenge and quite a bit of blackmail.

(Bailey pov) **Dance floor**

He took my hand lightly giving me a nervous laugh. We walked over to the middle of the dance floor and started something similar to a steady waltz only perhaps maybe a bit slower. I leant my head against his shoulder and saw something that I found disturbing. Wolf and Sam had cameras and were taping us. At Wolf's queue Manisha held up a sign with the words 'Blackmail' on it.

"Nick?"

"Hmmmmmm?" he said in a daze.

"Nick….Nick? They're taping!"

"That's nice."

"Nick I'm serious!"

"Yeah that's wonderful!"

"I'll ruin Naruto if you don't snap out of it now and listen to me…THEY HAVE A CAMERA!" I whined.

"I hear wedding bells!" Sam yelled.

"Hmmmmm that's funny I hear them too" Nick said with a goofy bemused grin. (He was so far gone)

"I think Bob spiked the punch." Manisha whispered.

"Damn it I'll do it! Don't think I won't!" I groaned.

"Na No Da!" sung Nick.

"Now I KNOW someone spiked the punch." Manisha yelled.

Anger boiled over inside me, "Duck Butt joins the dark side after Tsunade takes office!" I yelled.

"Come to the dark side we have free cookies!" Wolf yelled from the sidelines.

Nick stiffened a bit before seeming to sober up. A serious look crossed his face. "Wha…could you repeat that!"

"Don't be mad, we all knew the little emo king would go running to Michal Jackson's evil twin." Wolf said as the rest of the group walked up to us, Ali gave me a slight death glare. "Sorry if someone had to ruin it!"

"It's okay I….I need to be heading home now…. See you guys later." He said in a rundown tone.

"Oh no Nick…..don't go emo on us!" Sam screamed.

"I'm not!" he whined like a kicked puppy or in this case kit. "It's just…whatever!"

He walked out of the school, a determined aura surrounding him.

(Manisha pov) **Ali's house**

After Nick's outburst we decided to go to Wolf's house to watch Anime and pig out on junk food. Even though Sam and Wolf promised we would be watching different types of anime Bailey and I knew it would be Naruto. After a whole bunch of yelling, food, and pillow fights we finally grabbed our pop (you got to LOVE caffeine) and sat down to watch Naruto. After the first 2 or was it 7 episodes it started to storm outside. On the 20 episode we heard a loud sound outside, almost like electricity. We grabbed our coats and ran outside to investigate.

We slipped out the door just in time to see a figure slip into the woods and through a strange crimson portal. Of course Sam and Ali being the maniacs they are rushed after the figure and through the portal.

"We're going to regret this, I just know we will." I heard Bailey mutter under her breath before jumping into the portal herself. I took a deep breath and stepped through.

(Sam pov) **Not…..Not sure?**

The first thing I saw was sunlight. The air was warm but not unpleasantly so. "We're not in Kansas anymore." wolf whispered looking around at the large forest we now found ourselves in. The trees were huge and the wild life was beautiful and somewhat tame compared to what I had seen before. This was not our world.

We stood still for a moment before seeing the person we had followed came into our view. It was a boy about our age. He faced away from us but we could still see him clearly. He was wearing an orange jacket with black shoulders, an black under shirt showing slightly. The boy's pants were the same shape and color of the jacket and we knew from the tie at the back of his head that some sort of head band was there.

I stepped forward not all that sure if it was the smartest thing to do. He swirled around to face me and I gasped…well everyone did, really. I was the only one to speak up after that. The only one who other then Bailey who stepped even closer to be sure of what they saw. He looked almost scared when he saw us, worried even. I step in front of him and look him straight in the eye some thing that even Bailey found difficult at the moment. He tries to look away by turning his head but I only have to grab his chin slightly and move it back into place.

"N…..Nick?"

A/N- well that's the first chapter. If you hadn't noticed yet, most of the characters are made up minus Nick. The real cross over starts next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Chapter 2: Then and now

(his pov of the last chapter)

I stood there in a daze starring at the flames in a mesmerized state. I'm no older then four and yet he handed me a sword and a Anbu mask. he say he was proud. Said I'm the youngest to ever join the Anbu black ops let alone lead it. Even Itachi, of the Uchiha, was thirteen…. But he was only a captain of one squad where I was the captain of all. I see right through it though. I have power and they want to use it. Most of these people fear me in some way. They don't care about me. They just want me to destroy or perhaps be destroy even. But I am to strong of will, they cannot control me and they know it. So instead the sabotaged my training hoping I would get killed on my first real mission. The teachers at the academy gave me the wrong books and asked me question that no normal child would even know the answers to. I knew the answers I wore a mask of an idiot never letting them know my true potential. Only my masters knew, the third hokage and my "father". They pretend and I pretend, putting on a show but only I see through the act. They think I'm a demon, but an idiot a small threat. But you know what they say a smart demons a dead demon, and a dumb demons left alone.

They speak to me in a gentle voice as though talking to a child, but they don't know I can see the hatred the try to hide. I was two when they sent the first assassin. Kinoke the legendary fire assassin. I was left with a scar across my back but that's not all. I had many firsts that night.

he pressed the flaming kunai onto my skin, his orders were to make me suffer before killing me. I blacked out and when I awoke I was in in a chamber with a large cage with two gates. The only thing holding the cage together was a piece of paper. I saw movement in the darkness of the cage before two crimson red eye's appeared. This was the first encounter with my demon and my first time drawing on his power. He promised me a trip to a wonderful world where he said was a safe place to rest and train. I made my first friends, had a real family, and for the first time ever I felt protected but then I had to go back a year later. Not a minute had passed in my world but there were so many memories. I was happy, though that seemed to much to ask for. Kinoke looked me straight in the eye, a deranged smile was visible. He lifted the kunai and plunged it towards my chest. I saw red. This was the night of my first kill.

I shoot up in bed. My clothe were drenched in a cold sweat. I knew it was time to head back to the leaf. School had just started here but only a few minutes would have passed when I come back. It was like the dimension I left was frozen in time until I returned. I had been trying to sleep of Bailey's outburst when I had my nightmare. I knew it was time to go now so I packed my bag and headed out. The moon was full hanging high in the sky but I could see a storm approaching. The calm before the storm I thought. I didn't know how right I was. In a clearing I drew on the Fox's chakra, creating a portal between dimensions. I stepped through never knowing my whole life was going to change In both worlds.

I was back in my dimension, standing in the Forest of Death. I leaned against a tree catching my breath. Summoning so much of the fox's chakra to traveling through dimensions always took a lot out of me. I was waiting for the red tint in my eye's to fade when I heard "We're not in Kansas anymore." I spun around to see Sam, Ali, Bailey, and Manisha standing there gaping at me. Ali stood there in shock, and Manisha stepped away as though scared of me. Only Sam and Bailey stepped forward, yet Bailey still couldn't look me in the eye's. Maybe she was scared too. Sam stepped closer and I tried to look away, not wanting to see fear. However she wouldn't have it. Sam took hold of my chin and forced me to look at her. She saw the red of my usually blue irises but when I looked into hers I didn't see fear. She was confused, surprised, and maybe a glint of sadness. Then I saw love, and understanding.

She spoke and my eyes were blue again, "N…..Nick?"

A/N- well chapter two and the angst shines through. Wow that rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't know it. Okay enough stupid rhymes! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Well so none of you go into a catatonic state because of mild confusion (We all know there has to be a least one who does.) I will point out the fact that this is Naruto's world, Bailey's nickname is rabbit, and we have just came from the real world.

Disclaimer- We really wish we owned Naruto but we don't

(Wolf "it's such a cruel world!")

(Sam "Shut up! And start typing!")

* * *

Chapter 3

(Manisha's pov)

"N…Nick?" I heard Sam whisper.

He gave a small grimace, "yeah….in the flesh."

"….." nobody spoke.

"NINJA!" suddenly Ali screamed only moments later a attacking the scared boy with a yell of "FLYING GLOPM JUTSU!" while catching "Nick" in a kind of tackle/hug.

"Wolf's a crazy as always." I heard Bailey mutter.

" and proud of it!" Ali shot back.

"Well at least I don't act like a maniac every five minutes." Bailey accused.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH A CARTOON CHARACTER!" Ali yelled back.

"Hey! Leave nick out of this!" Sam whined trying to calm the group down (It wouldn't work but a girls gotta try)

"MUTT!"

"RODENT!"

"DOG!"

"EASTER BUNNY!"

"SCOOBY DOO!"

"BUGS BUNNY!"

"CHINESE FOOD!" (no offence: running out of insults)

"ROAD KILL!"

"YOU SHOULD BE PUT DOWN!"

"REMEMBER YOUR PLACE ON THE FOOD CHAIN!"

As I followed the insults back and forth I noticed Nick was turning 'blue'.

"guys." I said hoping to gain there attention.

"AWWW IS THE LITTLE WOLF GETTING ANGRY?"

" WOLVES EAT RABBITS FOR BREAKFAST!"

"GUYS" I yelled losing my patience.

"WHAT!" they yelled turning on me.

"I don't want to have to plan a funeral."

"what?" they said confused.

"Need…a…air…" gasped Nick about to pass out.

"OHHHHHHHH!" the two jumped back to let the boy breath.

"Sorry Fox." Ali said with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Your starting to act like Nick." I snickered.

"Naruto" Sam corrected.

Nick's lips thinned out in an obvious frown.

"Your going to show me some kick ass ninja moves, right Kitsune!" Ali said with a huge grin.

"Your nickname makes since now!" I yelled.

"No Duh genius where have you been the last half hour." Sam laughed.

Everyone busted out laughing at me.

"Its not funny!" I whined.

(Naruto's pov)

I love them so much. They came, they found out, and yet they didn't run. I stiffened before asking them the only question that was on my mind.

"You don't hate me?" I managed to choke out.

"Of coarse not Kitsune. Your practically my brother." Wolf said while giving me a bone crushing hug.

"I DON"T WANT TO DIE!" I wailed gasping for breath. I was so glad for having Kyuubi's healing at that moment.

She released me and watched as I fell to the ground twitching slightly. She looked at me for a moment longer before shaking her head and saying "And you call yourself a ninja."

"But Wolf, your hugs are deadly." I wined.

"wimp!" Sam teased before tackling me. Why did I have to have crazy friends?

A look of deep contemplation crossed Wolfs face. "So who is your dad in our world?"

I blinked once then twice and broken into a fit of laughter, "Wow! You'd think coming to this world would help you figure it out!"

" IT'S THE FOX ISN'T IT!" Wolf yelled jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh shit…either she's about to break into song and dance or she's going to go into a catatonic state." Bailey whispered.

"It's the fox, it's the fox, it's the cutest little fox in the world!" She sang after reaching into my bag and pulling out a top hat and cane.

In my mind Kyuubi was pouting and muttering, "I'm not cute…..am I?"

'Don't even go there dad!' I thought.

"…..Do you want to meet him? I mean when he's not all that human." I asked.

"yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Wolf yelled like she was on a sugar rush.

"Wolf how much sugar have you had today?" I asked almost scared.

"13 cans of pop, and all the junk food I stole from your bag just before I came…. Ohh and a cookie. I joined the dark side they have free cookies!" Wolf said grinning like a predator just waiting to pounce.

"Now let me see Fluffy!" she yelled her grin getting wider if that was even possible.

…oh god she's going to kill my dad.

"No don't let her in! I don't want to die!" Kyuubi was pleading in my mind.

I only smiled before forming the hand signs. This world started to fade away to be replaced by a dark room with only a cage .

" COOL!" Wolf shouted before running to the cage, through the bars and hugged Kyuubi's nose. A poof of smoke singled his change from his demon form to his hanyou form. His hair was crimson red, long, and pulled back into a ponytail. Nine crimson fox tails waived behind him and in place of human ears he had fox ones. A regular black t and dark jeans was his outfit of choice. I just gave him a sympathetic look knowing what was to come.

"THIS IS AWSOME!" Sam yelled as she ran over to join the hug. Kyuubi was turning purple from the lack of air. Bailey and Manisha just grimaced feeling sorry for the demon. We all knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Wolf's hugs but adding Sam into the equation and you were in a world of pain.

"Lets give Fluffy a bath!" Wolf yelled. "NO!" screamed kyuubi as Wolf and Sam dragged him away kicking and screaming the whole way. The last thing we saw was the wolfish grins on their faces.

It's been three hours and we've last seen Kyuubi. The only clue that we've had of what's going on is the crashes, curses, screams of pain, and insane laughter we can here floating down the hall. "What are they doing to him?" Bailey asked when we heard a scream of terror. "I don't even want to know." I muttered. "Are you sure that was fair for Kyuubi. I mean you practically sacrificed him to Sam and Ali. When they're on a sugar rush." Manisha whispered. Sam and Wolf came back with a red fox struggling in their arms. It was wearing pink bows and a tutu….which scarred me for life might I add and handed him to me. Knowing that I'd probably be bitten I set him down and there was a poof of smoke. He was again in his hanyou form…tutu and all. "It burns it burns! Make the image go away!" I yelled. Kyuubi went to change into his normal clothes but before he could Manisha had already snapped a picture.

"Soooo…exactly what is this place?" Bailey asked looking around in amazement.

"My mind." I said proudly.

"Kind of empty don't ya think?" She frowned.

"Well it's not like a 'mind' mind!" I scoffed as though she should know this. "I escaped the real world by going here…..you can be here for decades, never age and yet be back within minutes! The only reason I stopped using it for training was because it takes seven minutes to come out of it…..and who knows what could happen in that time?"

"Training?" Bailey didn't seem all that interested but her eyes held a spark of intrigue.

"Come to think of it you might need some yourself….being that you and the others will be stuck here for a few week." I shrugged.

"WHAT!" Everyone within earshot screamed. "Weeks?"

"Don't worry! Barely a moment would have passed in your world." Kyuubi said coming back from a separate room, new clothes evident. "And we all know none of you are going to make it back without some training. Naruto and I may have to train you somewhere else for a year or so."

"SWEET! Ninja training!" Wolf said pumping her hand up into the air.

Bailey gave a nervious twitch, "Where exactly?"

"My world should do." he said forming the hand signs. When he was finished a red portal appeared. "At least that way you will be able to get your familiar."

"Demon dimension?" Sam asked while her eyes sparkled in anime fashion.

"DOUBLE SWEET!" Wolf screamed.

"Is it safe to go there…..us being human and all?"

Kyuubi huffed and crossed his arms, "Of course it is….I am the king after all and no demon would be foolish enough to attack you in my presence. Nor would they be foolish enough to attack someone I've trained. My son is proof of that."

"Then lets go!" Wolf yelled running through the portal.

"Charge!" Sam laughed doing the same.

"Why me?" Manisha muttered trying to keep up with the other two.

"All….my friends…..are nut jobs!" Bailey whispered before calmly walking into the Crimson portal, "Why is that ?"

I groaned, "What have I gotten myself into."

Kyuubi just shook his head, smile obvious on his face. "A whole lot of trouble Kit, a whole lot of trouble!" he said before walking through the portal.

I sighed, preparing for the chaos that was going to occur. The demons wouldn't know what hit them. I took one last look at the serene landscape before stepping through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Well I'm just going to point out the fact that with the exception of a few flashbacks you aren't going to hear much about their time in the demon would. I'm only going to say they spent about a hundred years training with Kyuubi, and as it was said before they have not aged and only a couple minutes have passed by the time they got back. Sam is Cat and Manisha is Leopard.**

* * *

Disclaimer- If you think We own Naruto then you're an idiot

(Sam- wait don't we own this plot?)

(Wolf-….shut up and let me type)

(Sam- you're just mad cause I'm right)

(Wolf- I'm the one typing so keep your mouth shut)

(Sam- Dobe! It's my laptop)

(Wolf- Teme! Learn to type and I'll give it back)

(Wolf muttering-stupid teme making me do all the work)

* * *

Chapter 4

{First mission (Mist village) Bailey aka Rabbits pov}

The air was thick making it almost to hard to breath. I couldn't believe what we were doing was right, no that would go against my nature and then some. The other's said that it had to be done, agreeing that my way of executing the plan the best way to go. Even Kyuubi seemed to approve of our actions but he said if we were caught he wasn't going to save us. Only Naruto would make it out unharmed. I took a deep breath and waited for the others to speak over the radio.

"Fox to Cat, are you in position?" Naruto spoke softly over the connecting, letting only a bit of concern shine through.

"Cat to Fox, Roger that, I'm in position"

"Rabbit?"

"Yes," My voice was monotone but my expression held slight discomfort. I was glad that this conversation took place over a radio and even more so that I wore a mask to hide it from the others.

"Wolf?"

"Target in sight!"

"Rabbit? Are you ready?"

"Roger that, I'm heading in, Rabbit out."

"Leopard are you ready?"

"Ya"

"Okay start your part of the mission."

"Okay I'm heading in."

"Remember hit every home."

"Okay!"

"Don't be reckless Leopard, one slip up your dead." He growled.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Manisha Spat out in frustration, she hated that he thought of her as weak.

Feeling the tension grow Wolf spoke up, "R…requesting radio silence?"

"Request granted," Fox sighed before the line went dead.

I kept my line up just in case but didn't pay much attention to it as I waited for my cue. It would come in only a few second and then the job would really start. Static came over the line and I froze.

"Rabbit?" Fox whispered.

"….Yes?"

"Just be careful." The line went dead again and I went into the line of action.

(3 hours later)

"Rabbit to fox, Mission accomplished." I whispered looking out at the damage caused by The Pack. It would take a long time for the Mist village to come back from something like this.

"Okay team lets move out! We're heading to the to the waterfall village next."

"Were going to take the ninja world by storm!" Cat said smiling at wolf.

"One village at a time!" Wolf agreed with a kind of malice in her voice. My stomach dropped.

* * *

{same night (Waterfall village) Manisha pov}

We stood in front of the waterfall, the villages main source of survival. I must say it actually took my breath away just from looking at the water. It was so clean, so clear. Even more so then that of Niagara Falls. It was so beautiful…..it almost pained me to take that away but it had been my idea so I had to follow through. The people in this village would get quite a surprise when they woke up.

"Rabbit do you have the package?" I asked over the line as I continued to stare at the water.

"Yeah….I'm on my way right now."

"Okay, Cat are we still on time?"

"Guards switch in about five minutes."

"Did you hear that Rabbit?"

"Roger that! I'll be there in a minute."

"Leopard is anyone coming?" Fox asked. Did he have any faith in my abilities at all?

"We're all clear!" I whispered letting more than a little anger slip into my words.

I looked to my right to see that Bailey had arrived, "I'm here."

"Slip the package into the water supply and skedaddle," I ordered.

She did so and as we left I made the mistake of looking back. The water looked blood red under the moonlit sky.

* * *

{same night (Cloud village) Wolf's pov}

I held the weapon in my hand loosely. This was my favorite mission so far. It was my mission, my idea, and my danger. If it went well, we would become well know through out the entire ninja community. If we failed then….we'd be six feet under. I wouldn't let that happen to my comrades, my friends so long as I was alive.

"Wolf, your up." Rabbit whispered into her radio. "They won't know what hit 'em!"

"Yeah they'll be lucky to get away with their pretty little faces intact." Leopard purred.

Our little conversation may have been distracting to some people. Fox sighed before speaking up. "…..Requesting radio silence?"

"Permission granted."

The line went dead but I still heard a voice speak softly from behind, "This whole thing doesn't matter you know that? Your going to get yourself killed!"

"Shut up….If the Anbu catch sight me then I'll take you down with me!" I smiled half-heartedly.

"…."

"Cat?"

"Stop trying to make this a joke! This isn't some small little thing….were in a Kage's Mansion! We may have finished the main part of this but we still have to get out and you want to take out the entire coalition. There are Anbu everywhere. You really could die, did you know that?" Cat choked out. I could hear it in the girl's voice….this mission made her nervous.

"Well don't worry! If I say I can do it then I can do it!"

"Dobe." She whispered.

"Teme!"

Rabbit appeared before us with an annoyed look on her face, She voice struggled to stay below a yell and she found it even more difficult to keep it a whisper, "Wolf, Cat! Stop now."

"Fine."

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah we just have to take down the Anbu divisions they have out here….We don't want them following us and they need to know who there dealing with!"

(one hour later)

"Mission complete!" Leopard yawned.

"We're actually not dead…you did your job quite well wolf!"

"Shut up Cat!"

Fox took an exasperated look at us and then looked at our map before speaking, "The sand is next."

Cat smiled up at me gratefully. I had convinced Fox to have us go there next. It was her mission and I knew how much it meant to her so before doing the leaf or rock village we would head there. No matter how much I didn't want to.

"I hate sand!" My voice sounded whiny and uncomfortable as we continued our journey.

* * *

{2:00am (Sand village) Sam's pov)

Just take a deep breath…..one nice deep breath. I looked out at the barren waist land set before me. I knew more about The sand village than anyone else. I knew the culture, the customs, even the roads and exits. I knew how to take it. The only problem was how much did I actually want to do. So many choices, so many things I could do. One of my favorites popped into my head and I smiled, whispering my orders into the radio.

Ten minutes passed before the familiar sound of someone answering back, "Cat do you copy?"

"Yes I'm here!" I spoke softly but with such determination that it might as well have been shout. "Do you have the informative, Rabbit?"

"Yeah!"

"Has he agreed to help us?"

"Oh yeah, but it did take a little…..persuasion," She said as five figures came into view. Who was the fifth person? THEY HADN'T ACUTUALLY GOTTA HIM TO COME, HAD THEY? HOW DID THEY GET GAARA TO ACTUALLY COME? (And so from this moment on all seriousness goes flying out the window…enjoy)

I took a look at something Manisha was carrying and knew why he had been so eager to come. "OH MY GOD! You took his gourd!" I gasped.

"Sure did, Cat." Leopard answered back proudly.

"How are you still alive!"

"Oh….he's just a real softy without this!" She squealed joyfully.

"I'm standing right here you know!" Garra growled.

"…..Sorry Raccoon!" I apologized

"He's not a Raccoon….he's a cute little panda!" Wolf yelled.

"I resent that."

"But you look so cute!" I exclaimed capurtureing him in a bone crushing hug.

Fox let out a snarl, "Wolf, Cat leave the poor boy alone."

"Fine!" we yelled together.

"So what do you need me to do?" Gaara said eyeing his gourd warily.

"Just stand there and look cute!" Wolf cried out while twirling around wildly.

"Wolf."

"Sorry, sorry, just kidding!" Wolf said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"We need you to do some sand work." I said. Gaara sent me a glare.

" We'll give you your gourd back." Fox said trying to appease him.

"And we'll give you a free cookie!" Wolf shouted.

"Stop trying to get people to join the dark side." fox sighed annoyed.

"But they have free cookies!" Wolf whined back.

"Cookies?" Gaara asked with a gleam in his eye.

(unknown pov)

"COOKIE!" a little voice we all know, came from Gaara's mind.

* * *

{(Wolf's Pov) 4:00am rock village}

Crumble little rocks, crumble! You'll be stained crimson red soon so don't be sad! Okay even I have to admit that when my mind wondered to such thought that it scared me a little. I had to keep reminding myself that it was just the demon instincts kicking in. All of us were joined by a pact. Four strong demons had tried to start a rebellion against the bujii. They all had at least five tails. Our last training mission was to seal them. We had all become jinchuuriki by choice.

Though at most times it was easily to control them, our demons still had a kind of blood lust that even they couldn't get rid of. Manisha had it the worst with Hyou-san followed by me and Ookami-sama. While Bailey could easily control Usa-chan and Sam little Neko-kun was pretty docile. I reached into the farthest corner of my mind and tried to calm the young wolf. I waited for the others appearance before doing anything more.

Fox hopped down from the stone cliffs to stand right beside me and said "Alright troops this it the last stop before the big finally."

"This is going to be a blast….Literally!" I smiled.

"Yeah, this piece of work will be a…..real blow out," Sam stared out at the rock with an odd look in her eyes.

"Have the tags been set into place?" Rabbit asked while sharpening her kunai.

"Yes sir, Fox sir!" Cat yelled giving a mock salute.

"Cat! no movie quotes," Leopard scolded.

"WHAT! No fair….I only did it once and it's wolf's fault!" She cried. "She's been doing them all day!"

"BLOODY HELL! You told?" I whined. "Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps it's brain."

"Ohhhh…shup up!" Fox sighed.

"Merlin's beard! My own brother turned against me? BLOOD TRAITOR!" I screamed.

"We're not relate…."

"Ohh…..?"

"Your not even from a member of a Ninja family," Rabbit pointed out.

"Or a wizard family for that matter," Cat added.

I slouched forward and whimpered, "I can dream…..can't I?" I looked back at the rocky land and spoke relatively calm, "We should leave before the tags go off."

* * *

(7:00 am the leaf village {Naruto's pov})

The plan was set and I found myself in town. Just out of side waiting for the perfect monet to strike with the others. I wore my fathers official robes. And I had Kyuubi grow my hair out just a bit. Ha….and everyone thought I was stupid! I knew who my own father was. I had figured it out when I was two and Kyuubi had confirmed it. After all my father would never ask another family to sacrifice what he wouldn't. This last mission would be swift but mostly then most likely the one to get the most attention. I was snapped out of my thoughts by an adjusting of my headband.

"Bailey I can do that myself you know?" I whisper not minding in the slightest.

"I know." her voice sounded just a bit far away, like she was thinking of something. "I'm just always worrying that it's going to fall off." She tied the end tightly walked around to face me, "Perfect!"

"So are we going now!" Cat whined.

I chuckled deeply and stood up, "Sure, why not?"

Wolf pumped her fist into the air and yelled out in victory, "Sweet!"…..Smack?

"OWWWWWWWW! What was that for, Rabbit?"

"your being an idiot."

"someones moody!" wolf taunted.

"considering that you kept me up all night singing the song that never ends!" Rabbit snarled

"Okay, okay. No need to go rabid bunny on us." wolf surrendered. Well as close as she'd ever get to surrendering.

"Okay team back to work." I laughed

"Yes sir!" Cat and Wolf yelled giving a mock salute.

"everyone grab a pouch of kunai and head out." I yelled.

"The last thing they'll see is a flash." Wolf yelled laughing like maniac.

How we hadn't been caught yet with all our yelling was a mistery to me.

"Leopard has the package been sent yet?" I asked.

"Of course I sent it JackAss!" she yelled storming of.

"Hyou must be acting up again." Cat muttered.

"Okay team move out!" Rabbit shouted defusing the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but I don't (weep uncontrollably)

(Wolf- Ohh Shut Up already!)

(Cat- Don't yell at me I'm already miserable)

(Wolf- Great you went Duck Butt on us… Emo!)

(Cat-…He didn't make me emo)

(Wolf- Wait you talked to duck butt?)

(Cat- Not exactly….remember the incident)

(Wolf- Ohh yahhh! Now I remember)

(Cat-Now shut up and type the incident)

(Wolf- lazy teme)

(Cat- insensitive dobe)

* * *

Chapter 5 One week till duck butt leaves (Cat- Wolf!) Fine. One week till sasuke leaves and one day after the missions.

"Blah!" talking

'Blah!' thinking

Wolf- Get with the program people! Cat- Get on with the story dobe.

Wolf mumbling- teme.

Please Review even if its to scold us. If you want us to stop type talking to each other tell us! We do it because were bored.

* * *

(Wolf pov YAY!)

I laid on the couch in Anbu HQ bored out of my mind with nothing to do. All the Anbu were avoiding me know that I'm not all that pleasant when I'm bored. One day last week I Had been bored and the result was the all the Hyugga's cloths had been switched with green spandex suits, Inuzuki's dogs died green, the Hokage monument splattered green(Konohomaru got blamed for that one), the Akimachi's junk food all replaced with healthy food (died green), the Nara all had there hair died green( I liked green that day).

Anyway Kitsune had ordered the Anbu to keep me entertained. Around me I had a Wii, Xbox 360, a naruto manga (they still couldn't get their head wrapped around the concept of them being a tv show), Jaws playing on a giant HD Flat screen, chocolate chip cookies which were almost gone now(I had gotten them to join the dark side, (Cat- your obsessed with the dark side.) (Shut up! This is my pov. Now butt out!)), a yoyo, A famous orange book( Cyclops is still looking for it. I'm a bit of a kleptomaniac.)

(Cat- perv) (Wolf whining- im not a perv I was bored and he bumped into me of course I was going to steal his precious book.) (Cat gives a devious grin- then why did I see you reading it last night in your room…..and your door was locked) (My door was locked? Mumbling I need to get that fixed. Anyway I wanted to see why he liked them so much did you know the 3rd use to read them and the fourth. I bet he ,the third, used his seeing orb to peek on the hot springs.) (Cat- ….oh so how was it)(Wolf- It had no plot. It was horrable worse the Twilight!)(Cat- It was worse that twilight!) (Wolf- vampires don't sparkle, fairies do.) (Cat-…) (Wolf pushing cat out the door- now get out its my pov.), and Mrs. Heathery indestructible clock( I should know I've been trying to kill it.)

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled as a threw it against the wall hard enough for it to end up in the Kitchen, five rooms down. In the distance I hear shouts of surprise then…. Tick, Tick, Tick. (Note to self- throw it off Ninja Rushmore or add it to my weapon pouch, it went through five walls for Jashin's sake!) An Anbu with a dolphin mask walked in nursing a wounded head. "Is this yours Wolf-Sama." he said as he tossed me the clock of doom (that's a nice name I think I'll keep it!). "Thx." I replied as he plopped down on the couch. Five minutes later Naruto walked in and immediately turned to the hole in the walls. "What did you do this time?" he asked. All I did was point at the Clock of Doom. Enough said. I heard Naruto snicker and glared at him. The rest of The Pack walked in. Now there were twenty people in the room, including me.

The group included the nine jinjuriki, the four of us (Sam, Bailey, Manisha, and I), Konohomaru, Haku and Zabuza (yes. They're alive naruto faked there deaths, there are so many uses for clones) Ibaki, Iruka, Anko and Hana (Kiba's sister). Together we made up the Pack (technically there where 33 of us if you included the Bujii and our demons). We were feared as some of the strongest ninja in the world though Konaho had no clue we existed.

Of course when we traveled as the Pack nobody knew who we were or what village we were from. We were labeled as SSS Rank criminals (even more dangerous then the Akatsuki. Take that Tobi!) though we were more like extreme bounty hunters we had mouths to feed and lots of them. Its was easy for us to get around the nations we had eyes and ears everywhere and it helped that we had at least one jinjuriki in each major village (they knew the village layout like the back of their hand, they had to get away from the angry mobs).

Naruto cleared his throat before saying, "Now I have to go to a meeting with team Gia and the rookie nine. I want you to stay out of trouble. That means no following me" 'yeah right like that's going to happen.' I thought as I rolled my eye's. " I don't see why you go to those meeting you guys can barely be called a team. They don't even know the real you. They only know that idiotic mask you wear so the counsel doesn't order your execution." Anko said clearly wanting to go torture the Genin. 'And I'd let her.' "Like they could even lay a hand on Naruto." Ibaki snorted. We all knew Naruto was powerful, in more than one way. Naruto just shook his head in amusement then left. An hour after he left I was bored again. I looked at Anko she was grinning like a mad man. She knew what I was thinking. I motioned for her and Sam to come over.

"Here's the deal. I will distract the others while you sneak out. I would love to help you but Kakashi knows my mask so I won't be able to help. You give them hell for me got it." Anko said deviously. Sam and I grinned at each other. "I want to come." We jumped and looked back to see Gaara with a uncharacteristic look on his face. 'Holy Shit is he smiling?' we all thought. Anko gave me a look and Sam said what she was thinking. "You've corrupted him!" she yelled. "I know, I know." I said with a devious grin. Anko laughed and said, "what can I say the cookies are irresistible." pulling out a cookie.

* * *

(Cat's pov {training grounds})

Did you know that even if you hide in plain sight that most people still won't see you? So here we were sitting in a tree watching the genin spar and some of the jounin talk about what we could only assume was irrelevant. I saw Wolf looking for her target which was probably the Emo Prince. Wolf hated him with a passion but then again if someone was going to ram a chidori through your 'brothers' chest you'd hate him too.

Emo started throwing kunai at a nearby target, hitting it every time until a gust of wind through one off course. I looked over at wolf who tried to look innocent. I rolled my eyes at her then looked back at sasuke. Ohh Shit. Wolf was standing in front of Sasuke. I held my breath waiting for her to say something, "Your doing it wrong Duck Butt." "What?" asked Sasuke. "Your doing it wrong Duck Butt." "Who's Duck Butt?" asked Sakura. "Duck Butt is Duck Butt." Wolf replied sending a look over to Sasuke. "Don't call **my** Sasuke that!" sakura yelled. "Whatever you say pinky."

I snickered before appearing the left of Wolf. "Hey Cat! How's it going." Wolf said with a glint in her eye. Ohh we were going to play that game. "I just got back from proposing a law to the Tsunade." I replied. "Ohh that law!" Wolf replied with a grin, well actually I didn't know if she was grinning because we were wearing our masks. I could see gleam of curiosity in Kakashi's eye. He started to shifty his weight from foot to foot. Hook, Line, and Sinker!

"What law?" he asked. " To band Icha Icha Paradise from Konaho of course!" I shouted with glee. I heard Wolf snicker from beside me and I could see Naruto with his hand clamped over his mouth. I looked over to Kakashi to see him frozen a look of horror on his face. Out of the corner of my eye I say Kurine with a relieved look on her face. "Speaking of Icha Icha Paradise here's your book back Kakashi," Wolf said with amusement, "What kind of Anbu are you…..that a little girl can actually steel your book?." I heard everyone gasp. "You stole my book!" Kakashi yelled. "That is most unyouthful!" Gai and lee shouted together. "Shut up or you can say goodbye to your eyebrows." I hissed covering my ears.

"Anyway… Back to business. Duck Butt this is how you throw kunai." Wolf said throwing four kunai faster enough that nobody could track it (Naruto, Wolf, Raccoon/Panda and I could see it though.). The first kunai cut Sakura's pouch open (we had switched her pouch with one we packed.) spilling the contents. The second kunai took an inch of Ino's ponytail. The third kunai landed an centimeter to the left of Shikamaru's head with a note attached to it. The fourth Kunai pinned Asume's cigarette to a tree.

"You killed my cigarette!" Asume yelled. "It was going to kill you I tell you! Kill you!" Wolf shouted back. "How would it kill me!" Asume growled. "They're sticks of death. They'll kill you!….Like light sabers." Wolf said trailing off. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing. It wasn't his fake laugh ether it was real, but they didn't know that(I suspect Shikamaru and Shino, possibly Neji, might be catching on.). Everyone looked at Naruto not understanding. "What's a light saber?" Kiba asked Akumaru popping out of his hood. "Kiba is suggest you run and hide." I heard Wolf say. "Huhh?" Kakashi asked nervously. "PUPPY" I yelled. I Tackled Kiba and grabbed Akumaru. "Well I'll see you later!" I said waving before I disappeared.

* * *

(Gaara's pov)

I watched a Cat disappeared before I teleported next to Wolf. "Wolf our mission is complete." I said. "Fine, lets go then Bleach will be on in a few minutes." Wolf replied trying not to crack up. Wolf teleported leaving me alone with the leaf ninja. I turned to Kiba "I'll make sure they don't injure your dog." I said to him emotionlessly. "What?" was the last thing I heard before I teleported.

* * *

(Naruto's pov)

I couldn't believe it. They had kidnapped Akumaru! And Kiba still hadn't noticed! "They took Akumaru!" Ahh there it was. I wonder what they were going to do to him….. I wonder what's for dinner…. Maybe its hotdogs? "They took Akumaru!" Kiba wailed. "Serves you right" I muttered under my breath. Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji glanced at me (they were the only ones who heard me) but didn't comment. "Why don't you check the note they threw at Shikamaru." Shino proposed. "that's a good idea. Shikamaru?" Kurnia said. "Troublesome." he muttered. "Read the note Shikamaru!" Ino yelled (Kiba would yell but he's in shock.)

"Fine. Fine. Troublesome women." "What did you say!" Ino threatened him waving her fist in the air. "Fine," He muttered, "It says… .The Slug requests your assistance in escaping from the volcano of fire" "Go on what else?" Choji asked. "When the clock strikes one and the eagle flies. The second coming of the Flash will appear." What the hell's that suppose to mean!" Kiba yelled. Even the sensei's had a confused look. "Shikamaru I will assist you at the Hokage's tower." Shino stated. "When did the note state something about the hokage tower?" asked Gai. "The Slug requests your assistance in escaping from the volcano of fire means Tsunade needs help escaping from the Hokage tower. The only way for her to escape is to finish the paperwork." Shino answered. "Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. 'Holy Shit! Shino just spoke more than 5 words!' "What about Akumaru!" Kiba hollered. "He will most likely come to no harm seeing that they where all our age." Shino replied. "How do you know that?" I asked. "My bugs." was his reply. 'Shit I forgot about them.'

(Wolf-Sorry it's been a while since we could type. Cat/Sam got grounded and the laptop got taken away for 2 weeks….. Snickering)(Cat- OH SHUT UP! It wasn't my fault and….SHUT UP AND STOP LAUGHING DOBE!)

Tenten's pov (Wolf-bring in the sharp pointy things)

I couldn't believe it. Anbu had just kidnapped Akumaru! 'That one Anbu…Wolf had really good aim. I wonder what she was trying to hit when she threw a kunai at Sakura? She hit all her other targets, so what target did she miss?' "Sakura?" Naruto questioned. "What do you what now Naruto! Can't you see that they stole Akumaru!" Sakura yelled. "I was just going to ask you why you have pictures of Sasuke-teme in you kunai pouch." Naruto wined. "WHAT!" Sasuke yelled with a look of alarm. I took a look at the pictures on the ground.

Sasuke with his shirt off.

Sasuke with only a towel on.

Sasuke wearing a leather jacket and pants.

Sasuke in Pajamas.

Sasuke with kitty ears.

Sasuke kissing Naruto.

'Wait, What!' I looked over at naruto to see if he had noticed the picture. He looked about ready to hurl.

Sasuke in swimming trunks.

Sasuke training.

Sasuke as a baby.

Sasuke in a team Edward Shirt.

'What's team Edward?' (Wolf- no offence to any twilight fans but Edwards a fairy. He lives in the woods and SPARKLES! He is a **fairy**…..I'm not on any team….. To many kids at my school where obsessed with it.*Shuddering*.)

Sasuke as a little kid..

Sasuke eating tomatoes.

Sasuke and Itachi Hugging.

I looked over at Sasuke to see that he was backing away from Sakura. Everyone was looking at Sakura now. Naruto looked caught between being about to burst out laughing or run away from Sakura in fear.

"Sakura, where did you get these?" Kakashi asked with a worred tone. "I knew Sakura was a fan girl but this has go to far. This is most unyouthful." Lee said. Just when he finished talking a swirl of leaves appeared revealing the Anbu Cat. "Sorry I think I got my teammate's kunai pouch mixed up with yours." she said as she handed a pink pouch at Sakura and snatched the pictures out of her hand. She then disappeared in a blaze of flames.

"Shikamaru we should head to the tower now." Shino said. "This is troublesome. Let's go tomorrow." "It would be better is we didn't anger Lady Tsunade." Shino replied. "Fine lets go. Troublesome women…." "I've got to go to. See ya later!" Naruto yelled about ready to run off. "Where are you going Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "A few months ago I found and eagle with a broken wing. Today's the day I'm setting her free." Naruto replied calmly. 'What's wrong with him he's usually so hyper but now he's so calm?' I looked at the others to see what they thought. They all looked a little shocked at naruto's behavior. Shikimaru and Shino where looking at the note the Anbu had thrown at Shikamaru. They had looks of surprise and curiosity on their faces. Well… Shikamaru did. Naruto gave everyone a mischievous grin then disappeared in a swirl or crimson chakara. I saw the sensei's looks of horror and disbelief. "We leaving now. Bye." Shikamaru stated lazily walking off.

* * *

Skikimaru's Pov

When we arrived at the tower Tsunade had immediately locked us in a room full of paperwork stating that we couldn't leave till we finished. 'At least it has a window' I thought while watching the clouds. 'Who's that?' I saw an Anbu with a leapord mask place a package on the window seal before disappearing in black flames. I looked over at Shino who nodded to me.

We walked to the window, opened it, then pulled the package inside. It was light. I carried the package over to the desk. I looked at Shino "It's safe." he stated as a bug crawled back up his arm. A opened the box. In the bottom was a yellow piece of paper with the words "look outside" on it. We ran to the window just in time to see a figure appear on the Hokage Monument. On the figures are stood a magnificent golden colored eagle. We looked down to see that other people had noticed and were whispering to each the pointing to the figure. The eagle flapped its powerful wings and took off. Everyone looked to the sky watching the eagle soar freely on the winds. It was a beautiful sight to see. We looked back to the figure just in time to see him disappear in a yellow flash. He reappeared and disappeared all around the village ,always in a yellow flash. We could see the looks of shock and disbelief on the faces of the older ninja and civilians. They looked as if they had seen a ghost.

* * *

Kakashi's Pov

'Is he really back….Impossible! He's been dead for years it can't be hem. It can't. He had died sealing the Kyuubi to save the village. He had given his soul to the death god. But now there were reports from all over the village of a man that looks just like him using ,his jutsu the Hirashi. No one should no it….. No one could know it. Its locked away in a vault protected by a blood seal! There's no way this could have happened yet it had.' We , all joining ranking and higher ninja and the two councils, had been summoned to the Hokage's tower to discuss the matter. Even kages from other villages were here. They had been here before the incident waiting to talk to the hokage about something that had happened in there villages. They claimed that some of our anbu were responsible.

It was obvious that the Rock village Kage was NOT happy. First something had happened to his village, he still wouldn't say what, and now it was possible that the man who had wiped out a third of his villages forces during the war might be back from the dead. The foreign Kages had finally had enough of listening to the room fighting with each other and stood declaring, "I demand you anbu show themselves!" Everyone froze and turned to look at them shocked. I noticed that Garra hadn't yelled but a member of the sand counsel had. Garra an annoyed look on his face. "Why?" a leaf civilian councilman asked. "Just do it!" all the Kages yelled. "Fine, just do it." Tsunade sighed rubbing her forehead.

All the Anbu appeared from the shadows revealing themselves but kept their masks on. The Anbu that stood out the most were Cat and Wolf, the ones who took Akumaru. Next to them leaning on the wall were Anbu in Rabbit, Leopard, and Kitsune masks. "You!" yelled the cloud and rock kages pointing at wolf. "Me?" wolf asked innocently. "Don't act all innocent!" the cloud kage yelled fuming. "You drew on the faces of all my Anbu and myself!" He shouted while taking off the mask he had on. Snickering could be heard from the five Anbu. "What about splattering my entire village in crimson paint!" the rock kage yelled. Everyone in the room blinked in surprise, they had never heard of this.

The Mist kage then stepped forward catching everyone's attention. "Rabbit, I believe…" Rabbit nodded in confirmation. "Yes, well Rabbit took it upon herself to die all the clothes in our village, ninja and civilian, bright orange." The counsel man from sand then stood up "Cat and the rest of their little gang built giant sand sculptures of themselves…In the village square!" "Hey! It wasn't just us Pancoon helped." Cat whined.

"…Pancoon?" I asked giving her a confused look. "It's a combination of Raccoon and Panda. I think he's a Raccoon!" Cat replied happily. "HE LOOKS LIKE A PANDA!" Wolf yelled hugging Garra. Everyone was thinking 'She's crazy Garra will kill her!' "Tell her you're a panda Garra!" Wolf whined. What happened next shocked everyone. Garra laughed. He actually laughed! Everyone was frozen in shock. "Come on Wolf you know I don't like choosing between you two. I rather like the name Pancoon." Garra said chuckling. "WHAT!" the sand counsel man yelled, "You helped them!" "Yes." Garra replied unfazed. "Why?" Tsunade asked. Garra turned to look at her then said, "Wolf gave me a cookie." like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Wolf's Pov

I scoped the room looking for my next recruit. 'Who to choose. Who to choose.' My eyes scanned the room. There were the Kages, their guards, the leaf Anbu, joning (including the sensei's and their teams) the civilian counsel, and the clan heads. My eyes finally landed on finally landed on Shikamaru. I turned towards him. Everyones attention was on me. "Would you like a cookie?…..It's free!" "Sure." He replied. I grinned before handing him a DUH DUH DUH chocolate chip cookie. "this is good!" "Of course it is it was baked by the dark side!" "Enough!" Tsunade yelled. "I want to know the reason behind your pranks!" "We were bored." Kitsune replied trying to keep a strait face. 'I think it's hard to tell with the masks.' "You mean that I have ten times the normal amount of paperwork because you were bored!" Tsunade roared.

"Yes?" I replied. 'Holy Shit! She's pissed. Maybe I can sacrifice duck butt to her. Better him than me.' "I'm going to kill you!" Tsunade screened throwing a punch at Kitsune. Everyone was surprised when he caught it and said, "Ladies aren't suppose to act like that." "How?" "Kitsunes are masters of deception. That and you are easy to predict….Grandma." Kitsune replied dodging a another punch. 'Tsunade looks about ready to kill.' "Sorry I'm late! My alarm clock didn't go off." A man yelled as he ran to take a seat. Tsunade sighed rubbing her head, "What do you need?" "One of your ninja died the waterfall village's waterfalls PINK….We _**believe it**_was a genin by the name Sakura Hurino." "What! Why to you say that." A woman with pink hair from the civilian counsel yelled. "We found her hair dye bottle floating in the water. It had 'If found return to Sakura Hurino, genin of the leaf village' on it." I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Pretty soon the rest of the Pack and the Anbu joined me. "Enough!" Danzo shouted. 'uhhh ohhhhhh!' "I demand you take you masks of." "No." I heard kitsune reply, his voice as cold as ice. 'He's got it coming to him now.' "That's an order Anbu!" "You have no authority over my team or myself." Kitsune replied coldly. "You!" Danzo yelled red in the face.

"Enough Danzo." Tsunade commanded before turning to us. "You must have information about the reason we're all here." Kitsune turned to adress all the occupants in the room. "Minato Namikaze, the Yomade Hokage, and The Yellow Flash is dead. The room went up in roars 'RAWR!' "Then you is the one using his jutsu!" Kakashi managed to yell over the others. "Isn't it obvious?" Kitsune chuckled "It's his son." "I demand you tell me how you came by this information!" Danzo yelled. 'Does he ever shut up!' "Once again. YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER ME!" "WHY THE HELL NOT!" 'Damn fox is pisssssseeeddd!' "I have diplomatic amunity." "What! Why?" "I'm the fourth's son." Kitsune replied disappearing in a yellow flash. The room erupted into Chaos. 'Thanks! Just leave us here with the angry mob why don't ya! You're such a caring brother.'

"You!" civilian counsel man yelled. "Me?" I said pointing to myself. "Yes, why weren't we informed of this." "Because your all a bunch of whining incompetent idiots who think they rule the world." "I'll have you killed!" "You can't I'm his 'Bodygaurd' I share his diplomatic immunity." "But but but." "Put a Sock in it!" Cat yelled. "I'm out of here." Rabbit sighed. "Me too." mumbled leopard.

Cat turned to Tsunade (Kiba's mom) " Oh yah! Before I leave. Akumaru is fine, well… If you don't mind him being ty-died." "…." "Cat got you're tongue." "You little bitch!" "No that would be you. I'm a cat." "It least dogs don't lick their butts" I said. "Whose side are you on!" "Haven't you heard. I'm a freelancer!" "What the hell is going on!" Tsunade yelled slamming her hands on her desk breaking it in half. "Ha ha, Well I've got to go. You know that saying about cats." Cat said running out the door. "Scaredy Cat." I mutter under my breath.

Garra snickered before turning to me and saying, "Don't you have some missing ninja to torcher?" "Oh yah! I'd better go before Anko steals my prisoners…..Hana probably won't let her though." "What! My daughter knows where Akumaru is!" I only gave one of my infamous wolfish grins that promised pain of some type whether physical or mental. "Yup!" 'She looks shaken.' "See ya later!"

* * *

(Wolf- FINALLY! I finished the chapter. Sorry it was late Cat got grounded for TWO weeks!)

(Cat-… Shut Up!)


	6. AN

A/N= Sorry about a couple stupid mistakes on my part! Why did I put Tsnade as Kiba's mom. I have no clue! I blame the computer. NAUGHTY COMPUTER! NAUGHTY CONAN! NAUGHTY BOY! Yeah I named my computer Conan…u got a problem with that!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N- well sorry it took so long to update. Lets just say the reason involves tests, cookies, a Christmas miracle, adventures, and cosplay….a whole lot of cosplay! The next two chapters are filler chapters. Three shorts stories of what the characters would do on their free days cut into two parts. Well enjoy!

* * *

(Wolf walking out the door- Okay remember…we do not….I repeat we do not own Naruto)

(Cat- your right…only Rabbit can own Naruto {dirty joke} giggle!)

(Wolf sighs- yeah whatever….okay I'm going then)

(Cat- sure {watch wolf leave} whatever!)

Ten minutes later

(Cat- Wolf's not here…..WOLF'S NOT HERE!)

(Wolf ten blocks down the road- *Sneeze*)

(Cat- OMG….I'M FREE, I'M FREE! WOLF'S GONE!)

(Wolf- *sneeze* *sneeze*)

(Cat- I can say what I want and she can't do anything about it! dobe's gone!)

(Wolf- *sneeze* *sneeze* *sneeze*)

( Leopard- you okay, Wolf?)

(Wolf growls- probably just Cat-teme)

(Cat- *sneeze* what was that? All well who cares! She can't stop this chapter now!)

(Wolf- *sneeze* *sneeze* *sneeze* *sneeze*…..Damn it hand me your cell Rabbit!)

(Rabbit- Sure {toss phone over} no problem)

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring (PICK UP YOU FELINE FOE) Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring!

(Cat- She's…oh the phone {pick it up} Hello?)

(Wolf- Say one more word about me teme and I'll exterminate you over the line…you hear me!)

(Cat- YES SIR, SORRY SIR!)

(Wolf- Great…..now goodbye {hang-up phone} perfect)

(Cat- Stupid dobe)

(Wolf- *sneeze*)

* * *

Chapter 6- Free day

(cat pov- oh yeah….I'm just this good)

The sun felt nice on my pale skin. It's odd really. I may not burn like I do back home but I never gave a bit of color. I removed my mask and walked over to one of the trees and hung it from one of its branches. I didn't feel like wearing the damn thing today so why even hang onto it. I turned around for a minute….NO A SENCOND! And when I turned back I saw four masks hanging from other branches and Leopard standing there with 'the hand caught in the cookie jar' expression just about to do the same.

"No work today?" I asked hoping that I was correct.

"No work today," She agreed quite nearly falling over as everybody glomped her at once. Her being the second sanest person, minus her anger management problem, was the only one qualified to set the schedule (because if she didn't get to go hunting for missing-nin we would all suffer and be her chew toys) and it was rare to have any free time at all. Leppy always wanted us to train (or hunt) and blah blah blah!

So most of us went our separate ways to spent our free time as we wished. Naruto and Bailey were going to stay at HQ for the day (no surprise there), Wolf and I were going to get some ramen for lunch, Garaa was going to go freak out some random people with his new care free happy-go-lucky attitude, and Manisha was just going to stay in the woods and do some sparring exercises to keep up her form.

This basically meant she was going to go kick the crap out of some trees. Poor trees, she had already knocked down about twenty, and they can't even defend themselves (wolf- hmmm… we could always have Yamoto fix that…*evil grin*). I took a quick look at Leopard before heading off just to see she had already started. Punch, kick, punch, kick, punch, punch, KICK! She hit the tree in just the wrong place and hundreds of apples came down covering her. Okay maybe they can fight back! (wolf- that or Yamoto is hiding in the bushes)(Cat- get out! This is my pov.)

* * *

**Closet of Hell **

Rabbit pov

Kitsune and I went back to HQ and we weren't even there for five minutes before the two of us were at each others throats. You know I don't even know what set me off….he must of said something pretty bad cause I never ever insult people but today I did. I think I brought up the kiss between him and Sasuke. Manisha would have killed me on the spot but naruto was a little more merciful. Though he was stronger then me he chose to fight with words knowing that I was terrible at combat.

"I don't give a crap! You have no right to bring that up." He seethed.

I looked him strait in the eyes, "Did I touch a nerve fox boy?"

"NO!….no I just hate it when people bring it up. It wasn't even my fault, I was nearly pushed off the table!" He started to turn bright red and looked away. "Besides what about the time you kissed that George kid!"

I walked strait up to him and slapped him before turning away, "Don't ever talk about that incident again!"

As I was walking away I almost fell over when something landed on my back. So much for verbal combat. I started spinning around hoping that he would fall off. No such luck…in fact I felt a little dizzy. Finally I just flopped backwards and laid there him twitching behind me obviously in pain. In the end the two of us had to be separated by our bujii. God…..how embarrassing! Even then we still found ways to irritate each other. Naruto turned into me in sexy no jutsu…..and I punched his lights out. Took him twenty minutes to even wake up…another fifteen minutes for him to stand back up. Funny thing is I'm not a violent person….I'm just a medic nin.

He looked at me and tackled soon after causing both of us to fall into the open closet. As we wrestled one of us kicked the door shut. In the darkness I had a handful of hair when I heard it.

Click

We looked at each other horror on our faces.

To be continued….

* * *

**Puppy love**

Cat's pov

We had only been at the Ramen stand 5 minutes when 'it' happened. "Welcome to Irish…. Ramen. What would you like today?"

Three well known genin entered the shop, "5 Miso Ramen!"

"Just a vegetable Ramen for me I'm on a diet." Ino kept starring at me oddly….like really really odd looks. The kind look you get from people when you decide to go out dressed for a blizzard in the middle of August. I could hear Wolf Snicker beside me.

I elbowed her in the ribs, warning her not to blow our cover. "And what would you like?"

"Troublesome…. I'll just take some tea." Shikamaru sighed.

"It will be ready in a minute." With that the ramen chief turned to the pots. Shikamaru turned around to look at us.

"Yes?" I replied to his look.

"What was your friend laughing about before….and you look Kinda…..familiar….do we know you?" Ino asked curiously and then she looked at my hair and pulled on the back….it seemed a bit shorter then before. Ino then gasped and a huge smile appeared on her face yet the confusion never left her. Was this girl crazy or something?

By now the rest of his team had turned wondering what was going on. "Ohhh…. Just ignore her she's crazy."

"Hey! I'm not nearly as bad as Nat!" I just raised an eyebrow at that false statement. They were about the same….which reminds me….we have to get her a bujii when we get back home.

"Okay so I did swing that sword around in your basement with her…But!" I interrupted her before she finished. Such a terrible, terrible memory. "I don't what to hear it."

"Meany!" she muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment…"

"How is that ever a compliment?"

"…."

" I HATE YOU!"

"Then I've done my job right, haven't I?"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Shikamaru gave the two of us an unusual look, "Hey Ino….where have we heard this before?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wolf demanded

"W-Ali be nice," I scolded. "Don't be such a dobe."

"You can't tell me what to do teme!" Ino took a good look at us and shook her head still smiling her creepy little smile.

"Is she special ed or something?" I whispered to wolf who only laughed.

"Nope….have you checked you're hair?" she answered back.

"Ali what did you do?" I was just a bit scared of the answer.

She handed me a mirror…..My hair had been died black and was now in a DA style….. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not that!' I thought but my face remained passive. I glared at wolf.

Shikamaru looked at us with suspicion in his eyes. "Who are you?" he inquired. Ino decided she wanted to ask a question of her own but it was interrupted that moment as Kiba, Hinata, and Shino entered the ramen shop. I turned my head away before they got a good look me….but the hair gave me away.

"Hey Uchiha?" Kiba asked coming to sit beside me. "How've things been?"

"Kiba?"

"What is it Choji?"

"That *Munch* isn't *Munch* Sasuke." OH HAPPY DAY…. SOMEONE GETS IT! I turned to face the young dog for a moment then turned back to the others.

"Wait what do you mean that isn't Sasuke." Ino gasped.

"Troublesome….He means exactly what he said Ino…..besides that's a girl!" Shikamaru murmured.

"But I thought it was Naruto and Sasuke."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well….. Naruto has that one jutsu remember?" At this everyone nodded. "I just thought that somehow he had got Sasuke to do it with him." Everyone blinked. 'That could actually be possible…hmmm I wonder…'

Wolf sent a look at me obviously nervous about something (to me it was the same look she had when we were about to or almost were caught doing a prank). She shifted her gaze and I followed it. Kiba had been starring at me a very long time. I blushed but then Wolf poked me in the ribs and I looked at the person next to him. Kiba wasn't the problem….Shino was. Now I got it. Shino's bugs knew our scent.

* * *

Kiba pov

Beautiful….face…eyes….lips….cheeks….though the hair I could do without. She was just lovely…..but god why did she have to smell like a cat?

* * *

Ali pov

We had been having fun joking around when team 8 or 9 walked in. 'Ohhhh Shit!' just my luck. I had been having bad luck all day. It had started with my last box of pocky mysteriously vanishing (cat). Then things had gone down hill. The tv broke, my yoyo's sting disappeared (cat), my Tobi plushy torn to shreds (Akumaru), Cat's computer had crashed causing me to lose my 5 page essay, and there was no orange juice for breakfast.

'Oh crap! What am I suppose to do!' I allowed just a little of my nervousness to slip out in order to warn Cat like I did when we pranked…..but then she just went all googley eyes over the mutt. 'not now cat we don't have time for this. If bug boy spills the beans we're dead' I gave her a slight poke in the ribs. Ahhh now she got it.

* * *

Shino's pov

The girls scents were the same as the Anbu that had been harassing the gening the other day. 'Those anbu were skilled. The even detected my bugs on them.' My bugs could sense the taller girls nervousness (wolf- that's right I'm taller than cat!) (cat stands on the tip of her toes and harshly smacks wolf up side the head). What could she be nervious about she is an Anbu and I a mere gening. 'Is she afraid of my bugs?' (Cat-….wolfs not but hell yeah for me!)

* * *

Cat's pov

I stared at the bug user trying to think of a way to get out of this mess. There was only one way I could think of. It would probably get Shino's mind off of us if he was surprised enough. "Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"You're said to be the best 'Go' player in the village."

"Yeah so?"

"I know someone who can beat you"

I looked over at wolf who was trying to steal one of Choji's chips, "She is an idiot but I've never met anyone who can play the game better than she can."

At that statement everyone looked over at wolf to see her chasing a butterfly in the street. "Come back Fefe I will take you home and you will be my squishy and I shall love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever….."

"You think that idiot can beat Shikimaru?" Kiba yelled clearly not believing it.

I smirked at the great opportunity given to me, "Here I'll make a bet with you."

"I'm listening."

"If Ali loses I'll find the anbu who stole your dog and bring him back…..even if I get killed in the process. If she wins the anbu keep the mutt no matter what and you have to go show me around the village a bit…alone!" Kiba looked hesitant.

By now everyone but Wolf was watching our exchange. "Leaping Lizards!"

"Just ignore that." I said replying to Wolf outburst. She was running around like a lunatic with a lizard on her face. That outburst seemed to make him believe he would win the bet. 'Hook, line, and sinker'

* * *

five minutes later

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

That was music to my ears. Currently Wolf was running around the streets chasing Tora the cat who had passed by and Shikamaru was bashing his head against the table. Wolf wasn't paying attention whatsoever…..AND YET SHE WAS STILL IN THE LEAD!

* * *

Five minutes after that

"but…but…but…Akumaru!" Kiba screamed in anguish. I mentally laughed because Akumaru was now technically my dog.

Shikamaru was still sitting in his chair staring at the board that was proof of his defeat. I knew he was trying to find out how he had lost. But even I knew there was no way to beat wolf. She was an evil genius but hid it by acting like a complete nincompoop.

"How?" was the only thing he could say after staring at the board for 10 more minutes.

To this Wolf replied. "I've beaten millennia old demons don't feel to bad. After all I've been practicing THAT battle plan for centuries."

"Errrr….what?" wolf was already down the street chasing another butterfly.

I looked over at Kiba and he whimpered…. "Come on dog boy… you're coming with me." my face was passive but I let a slight smile grace my lips. "You promised me a date…and if I don't get one then you're in trouble."

I walked closer to him and whispered in his ear "This kitty has sharp claws!" he turned a bright shade of red that Hinata would have been proud of and fainted. I walked away.

To be continued…

* * *

**In Love and Hate**

Manisha/ Leopard pov

Cross kick, upper cut, slice, high jump & kick….even if I had given the others a free day I wasn't about to stop my daily schedule. The others just didn't get it! This was another world…yeah sure Nic…er Naruto knew about what was safe and what wasn't but we didn't. This wasn't all fun and games…we could actually get hurt. We had become stronger in the demon world but we weren't invincible…death was always at our heels and I still wanted to out run it. I had to train…..I had no time for anything else.

My acute hearing picked up something a few yards away and I stopped my attacks to investigate. I really didn't need to be interrupted right now. Slowly I walked through the trees and stood just out of sight as I watched another person training in the field. He had pale white skin and pitch-black hair…it was Sasuke. His warm ups were similar to mine but at this point he was already sweating. He wasn't weak by any means…yet I was ecstatic to find out that I seemed to be stronger. I heard a snap and looked down to see the culprit. I had stepped on a twig.

'Shit!' When I looked up again there was a kunai hurtling towards my face. I dodged and turned to face the boy. "Who are you and what are you doing spying on me." Sasuke demanded.

I growled at his utter rudeness, "Jeez, God complex much! Besides you are on private property." "Yeah…my private property! This is Uchiha land."

"Was." I said bluntly.

"What?"

"You heard me. Was."

"What do you mean was!"

"The hokage needed to pay of some debts so she sold it." I stated.

"She can't do that!" Sasuke whined (wow…HE ACTUALLY WHINED!)

"Actually she can. The Uchiha clan owes taxes that haven't been paid in over ten years."

"…" there was silence.

"You only own the compound now because nobody will buy it and the civilian council threatens everyone who tries."

Sasuke stared at me in shock but soon became passive again. He leaned back onto a near by tree and let out a irritated breath, "You can't make me leave."

I raised my eyebrow, "…"

"your too weak" That did it I was going to teach this punk a lesson. I knew if Wolf was here she'd be begging to help while Cat would just laugh insanely. Sasuke didn't even have time to react…he was pinned against a tree, air being cut of from his lungs curtsies of my hand on his throat. He was scared as I told him to take back the statement.

"What did you just say." Sasuke tried to gasp something.

"What was that?" I asked sickly sweet.

"I *gasp* was *gasp* wrong!"

"That's what I thought." I released him and he slumped against the tree. He laid there wheezing for a few minutes and I just about walked away but before I did is said, "You're the weak one."

I see his startled look out of the corner of my eye's.

"Your strong?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied to his question.

"Train me."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I'm an Uchiha. An elite amongst shinobi." he stated harshly.

"Names don't matter when your dead."

"I will have enough power to kill Itachi!"

" And that's why you will fail"

"…" With that I walked away. The only thing I could think of is 'Man this kid is unstable.'

"Arggg!" I turned to see the emo charge at me Sharingon activated. He through every jutsu he knew at me, every weapon, and used every bit of energy he had trying to kill me for insulting his clan. Only the last attack even came close to hitting me and I only got a scratch from it…..but I was surprised… he had actually managed to hit me. He slumped against the ground and I watched the boy.

I walked over and sat by him, "I should kill you for that, do you know that?"

"Why don't you then?"

"You managed to scratch my cheek…"

"So?" "You're the first normal person to do that….I'm a little impressed" I smiled at him (a chill went down wolf's back at the ramen shop)

"what does that mean for me?" I got back to my feet and started to walk away just before I walked through the tree's I spoke to him, "Rest up and be here tomorrow….I wont train you but I'll give you some tips…oh my names Manisha by the way!"

* * *

The next day

"NO! NO! Your form is all wrong!" I yelled as he continued to make mistake on the same thing over and over again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? This is a Uchiha fighting style that's been passed down from generation to generation!" He yelled back.

"Well then Uchihas are idiots!"

This was how most of the day went. Us arguing about this or that but it was fine. I actually enjoyed having a new punching bag. By now everyone had found places to hide when I was angry so I was usually out of luck. By the end of the day he was exhausted while I hadn't broken a sweat. "Come back tomorrow." I told him and this went on for five days. The pack was happy that I hadn't tried to torment them and a little suspicious of what I did when I was out. What they were doing was no surprise….though I still hadn't seen Bailey or Naruto….I wonder where they went? Cat was dragging Kiba everywhere and Wolf was playing 'Go' with Shikamaru again. Shino had taken to watching them. Now that I think about I haven't seen Gaara either.

On the fifth day of correcting his stances something happened. We were going through stances 'again' by the edge of a cliff. Rushing waters lay below. The wind felt nice against my bare arms. I kept telling him to balance his weight but he wouldn't do it right. *Sigh* he sliding back into the crappy Uchiha stance.

"If your not going to listen to me I'm going." I sighed.

He grabbed my shoulders and I saw fear crept into his eyes, "Wait…I can do it!"

"Fine. Then do it!"

I suddenly saw a small shape running towards us with anbu speed. I didn't have time to react. Tora the cat tripped me and I fell back over the edge of the cliff. I would survive the fall….but I had never learned to swim.

To be continued…..

* * *

A/N- well review review review! Pweaty pweaty pwease! (cute little voice)


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto is not a product of Cat corp.

(Wolf- hey! Why is the company named after YOU!)

(Cat- Cuz I'm the only one with any business sense)

(Wolf- Ha! In junior Achievement we pretended to buy stock and kept track of how much we made. I made the second most in the class. *smug grin*)

(Cat- and the next day the stock market crashed…..)

(Wolf-That's a lie and you know it)

(Cat walks away whistling a happy tune- Some people never come out of denial)

(wolf yelling after cat- we did that last year! The stock market crashed years before that.)

A/N- just warning you about random plot bunnies that will be presented in this chapter! K? K.

* * *

**Closet of Hell part 2**

Bailey's pov

It had been 5 hours since the door had closed locking us in this closet from hell. Oddly enough we had gotten so bored that somehow we had gotten our masks into the room and had put them on without escaping. Whenever we heard someone walk by we pounded on the door but no one opened it. I swear I heard someone laughing on the outside each time. We had been getting on each other's nerves the first hour, at each other's throats at the third hour, and now hell had frozen over. The closet was separated into two halves, mine and his. We had created the boundary with a roll of duck tape that we had found on the floor. 'now that I think about it this is a pretty big closet…..Its bigger than my room…That's not even fair!'

I looked around the room hoping for something useful. My eyes passed over a bag of Cheetos in the center of the room and so did Naruto's. 'Wait! Cheetos!' I lunged for the bag at the same time Naruto did. We fought over it, cartoon style….you know the type…the cloud of dust….fist and feet flying! I'm pretty sure Naruto would have a black eye tomorrow….no wait he wouldn't he would be all healed by then. Oh well at least I can brag that he couldn't even land a hit on me.

We both retreated to our respective corners, Naruto nursing his injuries and me cradling a bag of Cheetos. You don't mess with a girl and her food. I looked over at him. He was whimpering and little tears were forming at the edge of his eyes as I opened the bag. With each one I ate, his whimpering got louder and louder. Finally I couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Would you like some?" I said in an exasperated way, throwing a couple into his lap.

He gave me a weird look and tossed them back, "Hell no….I hate that crap!"

"Then what the heck was that little show a moment ago about!" I yelled dropping the bag to the floor and throwing my hands into the air. "If you hate them why tackle me to get them!"

"…"

I plopped back down on the floor, "God….you're an idiot, you know that Naruto!"

"Hey I have the best SAT scores in the whole school!" Naruto yelled.

"The only reason that happened was because….one….wolf fell asleep during the test….two….Manisha got kicked out after having a fight with an Edward fan….and there was that *shiver* nude picture of Jacob the teacher's found in her locker but that's a different story…Three…I couldn't sit still that day because Natalie spiked my drink with caffeine and sugar….and four….Sam….well she didn't even show up!" I pointed out. "We would have tied with you if we had actually wanted to!"

Naruto pouted, "…Shut up!"

"Make me!"

He got up and made his way towards the line, "Don't you dare…remember we both booby trapped our sides of the line!"

"To bad," He stepped over the line. I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

I probably forgot to mention earlier that the closet was a supply closet. That meant it was full of boxes. Some of the objects in the said boxes were kunai, ninja wire, paper bombs, smoke bombs, rations, food pills, string, siccors…ect. Everything needed by Anbu including MANY sharp pointy things that Tenten would love to get her hands on.

When I opened my eyes again I saw Naruto laying on the ground in pain looking like a porcupine. Serves him right for trying to break the truss that had taken a hour to set up by crossing the line. He looked up at me tears in his eyes.

"How did we even get into this fight?" I asked dejectedly.

"I brought up the dance I think….something about having a fuzzy memory of it because of Bob spiking the pop."

I folded my arms and sneered down at him, a new flame of anger blazed within me, "Okay now I remember why I'm pissed!"

"For the love of God….tell me why!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER OUR FIRST DANCE TOGETHER!" I yelled…and the room went quiet.

"….Bailey…." it was nothing but a whisper.

"And that's not what really get's me! That technically was our first date too! You can't even remember! You got drunk…bet you knew the punch was spiked. Bob spikes it every year! What…am I not entertaining enough! Did you really need to drown yourself in vodka! Was I just so boring that you had to get drunk!"

He slowly stood up and looked me straight in the eye, "No…I'll admit that I did get…intoxicated that night, but it wasn't on purpose! I was sure the teachers had kicked him out before he got anywhere near the drinks….The dance…that really does explain a lot."

Naruto walked over to a small dust covered box and brushed it off, "Hey Bail's…..what's your favorite song?"

"Does it actually matter? Were in a freakin' closet!"

"It was what hurts the most, right?"

"Are you even listening!"

"Yeah it was definitely what hurts the most!"

"listening isn't one of your strong points, is it?"

"Nope!" he whispered honestly.

Moments later the sound of music filled the room. He turned around and gave me a loving gaze. My hand was taken into his own and we twirled around slowly with the music. This went on for a couple minutes until we both heard a fit of laughter behind us. The door was open a crack and little eyes were starring at us. Naruto lunged for the door but before he could reach it, the door closed in his face and he smacked right into it. He turned to me with hope in his eyes. He really wanted to be forgiven. Was he though?

"Work together to get out of the hell hole?" he asked. I

looked around the closet and back at him, "Do the sexy jutsu again and you'll never eat another bowl of ramen again!"

"Deal but seriously….Must! Leave! Closet!" He groaned. "But I'm forgiven?"

I gave him a sweet smile but don't answer the question. "Lets look around the room for something to help."

* * *

5 Minutes Later

"Will this work?" Naruto asked pointing to what looked like a battering ram. 'Why do the Anbu have a battering ram….never mind its probably Anko's. More importantly why didn't we notice it before?'

"Yeah…that could work….." I was nearly speechless as he lifted the large battering ram up with one hand.

He aimed and rushed for the door, "For Narnia!"

"Oh god not you to!" I yelled giving myself a v8 smack. At least he didn't yell 'for the dark side!'. (Wolf- we still have free cookies join now!)

Before he could reach the door it swung open. He crashed through ten walls, ending in the kitchen. An anbu with a dolphin mask looked up from his coffie. "Do I have to fix the walls again?"

"Hehe, Sorry Iruka sensei." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya whatever just leave me alone. *mumbling* its bad enough I had to deal with you in the academy and now I'm actually your subordinate…the world has gone mad."

"Oh by the way who just opened the door?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…some red haired kid….not Garaa! Oh it's that guy!" the man said as he pointed across the room.

I walked over to Iruka and turned to look the newcomer. 'Is that Sasori?'

Naruto got into a fighting stance and spoke with a demanding tone, "Why are you here?"

"I let you out of that closet you should be grateful!" Sasori huffed crossing his arms. "I just couldn't stand to see a family member do something so childish!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto screamed….and that was my breaking point…I had had enough.

"Naruto."

"Yes?" He replied meekly.

"STUT UP! I've had enough of you whining and complaining. Why does everything have to be about you? Huh! Doesn't how I feel count! Doesn't it!" I screeched.

"…"

"Don't stare at me boy. You're in trouble now. Go get me some ice-cream and cookie dough. NOW!"

"but..but..but.."

"No buts!"

"But one of the Akatsuki is in the room!"

"Does it look like I care, go get him ice-cream to!"

"But we don't have ice-cream in this world!"

"I DON'T CARE! NOW GET YOUR BUTT MOVING MISTER!"

"um…" At this point I noticed a slight tug at my sleeve and a rather timid looking Sasori beside me.

"Yes?"

"I like chocolate." I stopped and blinked.

"How…ice-cream's not….How! It's not it this world!"

"I read my cousins diary and it talked all about the wonders of ice-cream and…cookies."

"Ahhh," I replied nodding my head sagely. "It also spoke of a …Manga. I believe it was called Naruto."

"I think this cousin of yours has problems" Naruto replied butting into our conversation.

"And I think you have an angry girlfriend." Sasori countered.

Naruto was speechless. "Now run along brat. Women are …troublesome at time, if you anger them."

"I can't believe you just used Shikamaru's phrase!" Naruto gasped.

"It is the only way to describe women correctly when they are irritated otherwise they may become more angry…..and then someone dies a horrible death" I said sweetly, rapping an arm around Sasori's shoulder. "I think we're going to get along just fine."

I heard Naruto sigh and walk out of the room to begin his fruitless search for ice-cream. "Wonder if I should just go back into the closet? At least there everything makes sense."

**The End**

* * *

**Separate story that should have been in the last chapter but didn't make the final cut. The one and only part.**

**It's Not A Lollypop Don't Lick It!**

Wolf's Pov

I had just ditched Shika and Shino when I decided to go amass an army of squirrels to harass Kikashi and steal his mask. When I got his mask I would finally see that face that sent girls swooning and I would take a picture after all they last longer. That and I could make a LOT of money off of it. I mean there are a lot of fan girls willing to pay for a look at his face even if it is just a picture. I had just made a treaty with the squirrel king when it happened.

Tobi's pov

"Mr. Squikker do you swear on you life and honor as a 5 acorn general and king of the Konaho Squirrel village hidden in the trees that you will help me in my conquest?" I followed the voice to a clearing where I saw an Anbu with a wolf mask talking to a squirrel.

"Squeak squeak squeak squeal sqwa squeak squeal!"

"Very well then. With your help I will prank, no rule, no conquer, no….NO I WILL ANNIALATE KONAHO! MWAHAHAHAHA!" 'What?'

"Sqwiuk?"

"Yes Mr. Squikker you will get you revenge on the Inuzuka's for chassing your villagers….. I have ever recruited…Tora to help us."

"Squeakkkk!"

"Yes I know it's a risky to depend on a cat but I know a couple and if you give them something in return they can be VERY useful."

"Sqeak Sqeak?"

"Yes, I am talking about THAT Tora."

"Sqeak!"

"Don't worry she can be trusted after all I trained her myself!" 'What the hell was this girl talking about! And why the hell is she talking to a freakin' squirrel!'

"Squeak…squeal, squa!"

"(gasp) of course she's qualified! Yes she has a few flaws but she's fine…she does attack genin a bit to much….actually she goes after them every day…it's no longer safe to be a genin…Or around them… why do you think the Sensei's never help their teams when there given the mission!" 'oh…now their talking about Tora…I remember her…the devil cat…sigh…she's immortal isn't she! I'll never get any sleep with that…that thing roaming the countries! She should be dead anyway! Last time I was in the leaf she was a kitten but just as bad!'

* * *

(Cat- I'm confused how about you?)

(Rabbit- Hell yeah)

(Leopard- ditto)

(Wolf- I'm not….Tora told me what happened!)

(Everyone minus wolf- Wait what…and when did you even have time to train)

(Wolf- that's the thing….I haven't.. but I have.)

(Rabbit- okay I'm confused)

(Wolf- Okay I'm only going to explain this once…cuz it makes me sound smart *coughing getting ready to immitate a voice* People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff.)

(walk out of the room shouting nonsense- Thank You Doctor Who I Love You!)

(Bailey pauses before smiling and follows wolf out- now I get it!)

(only Manisha and Sam are left)

(Cat- did you get any of that?)

(Leopard-nope!)

(follow them out and continue story)

* * *

I looked over at the girl whom at this point I was sure was crazy. I had never met a women that….actually thought she could talk to animals! This was getting ridiculous. I'm just going to leave now and try to forget this ever happened. I turned when…..crack. I stepped on one twig, just one trig and I'm ambush….by rodents no less!

* * *

Wolf's Pov

CRACK! The squirrel were on the intruder in an instant. He was completely surrounded. I was about to give the order to dispose of him when I noticed it…. The mask. The squirrels where ready to jump on him.

"Wait!" They turned to stare at me probably questioning my sanity, not like I had much to begin with.

I pointed at the perpetrator, "You…"

"Yes?"

"Why where you spying on me!"

"Tobi didn't mean it! Tobi was waiting for Zetsu sempai when he hereard voices. Tobi is a good boy!"

"What did you do this time Tobi?" Came a voice to my left. I glanced over and say Zetsu. 'Good thing I have weed killer with me.' I turned back to Tobi.

"Please Zetsu save Tobi from crazy lady!"

"No you probably deserve it"

"Mhuh!" I grunt trying to get his attention.

"Yes crazy lady?" Tobi said shaking in fear.

"First of all, I'm not crazy….well I am but that's beside the point! And Second….Cut the crap now!"

"What do you mean…pretty lady? Tobi doesn't understand." He said sheepishly.

"Nevermind, Hades it isn't worth it….Hmm I should probably say Jashin instead of Hades…Any ways I'm out of here," I replied walking away before muttering. "Stupid Uchihas." Hell froze over in that one moment.

"What did you say." He demanded, his voice dangerous.

I turned back to him sharply. "Are you deaf. I called you stupid….Uchiha."

"How do you know that!" he growled menacingly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out….Madara Uchiha."

"I'll kill you!" he threatened.

"You and what army!"

"My organization… Akatsuki."

"Haha The Pack can take your group of misfits down any day!" I said dodging out of the way of Zetsu's lunge.

"The Pack?"

"Yup! We are at the top of the Bingo Book….In every Bingo Book. Even above Akatsuki. Take that!"

"That can't be true." I through my Bingo Books from every country at his feet. "Why don't you take a look," I said grinning.

He looked through all of them and with each one you could tell he was becoming angrier and angrier. "Who are you!"

"Names Wolf and you better remember it …Lollipop!"

"What?"

"Loll-I-P-O-P!"

"Don't call me that!" he said stepping closer to me.

"But I like it, it suits you!" I say crossing the distance.

"Stop now or I'll kill you!"

"Awww! is wittle Mandy angry."

"Stop it now!"

"Lollipop looks like he's about to cry. Will a kiss make it feel better?"

"No!…Wait! What?" It was too late I had already pulled his mask to the side slightly revealing his cheek. I gave him a kiss, pulling my mask back down so he couldn't see my face. I skipped of to the edge of the clearing before stopping to wave.

"Bye Bye Lollipop!" I shouted disappearing in a swirl of ice and cold white fire.

* * *

Madara's pov

I stood there staring after the girl, holding my cheek. With my mask back in place no one could see my blush or the small smile that graced my lips. This girl…..reminded me so much of 'her'. She seemed so much like Adolfina (Wolf-Look it us to see its meaning).

As I think of that name…of a girl long gone, the small unbreakable peasant girl, the girl who took the sharp end of a chakra blade for me...I let a small tear slip down my cheek. No one can see behind my mask so what is the harm in it. I put my arm over the hole revealing my eye just in case….I don't want to let Zetsu see.

**The End**

* * *

**Puppy Love part 2**

Cat's pov

I paced the room nervously. Back and forth, back and forth. I do this for hours on end as Bailey destroys my closet looking for suitable clothes for me to wear when I meet Kiba at his house. When I had first come in I had been a complete mess, worrying, a rare sight to see. I didn't even ask why Naruto was hiding in the storage closet, or why Sasori of the sand was in our kitchen eating homemade ice-cream, I just walked into my room dragging Bailey along with me. She was only to eager to help.

In the end we settled for a dark blue sun dress and a little blue rose to set in my hair. Ali had died my hair from blond to black, yes, but in a way in complemented me. It would give me a slightly wild look if I chose to be jumpy or a well mannered look if I chose to be quiet and thoughtful.

Bailey did my hair carefully. I look beautiful by the end. And had a natural glow about me. I almost wanted to hug her but I didn't. I had Bailey settle for a small smile and she seemed to consider it gold. It pretty much was. Mostly I just smirked or if somehow Ali had gotten sugar into my system I'd have a sadistic smile in place. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

Kiba's Pov

I glared at the snickering girl that stood next to my big sister. She had been laughing earlier as Hana had forced me into at tuxedo. Now she was parting my hair in the strangest way while I was tied to a chair. Where she got the rope is a mystery to me but it probably had something to do with the girl from the ramen stand. It was bad enough I have to go on a date with her friend but now they were making me dress up for it to.

"Ohhhh! He's such a cute puppy!" I glared at Hana.

"Is the puppy angry?" Ali cooed as my sister stood by watching with a smirk on her face.

I looked at her pleading for help. "It's probably the cleanest he's been since he was three." I hung my head in defeat.

"Okay, lets set some ground rules!" Ali said excitedly.

"What are you suggesting W…Ali?" Hana asked.

"Welllllll I set up a reservation at that one fancy place, and…."

"Wait! The place with that gives out free cookies?"

"Yup"

"That place is expensive….. I better not have to pay for this." Hana growled.

"Oh no, that's Kiba's job."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Just kidding *snicker* I'm paying for it. I have enough money stored up from my missions to buy all of Konaho!"

I gave her a blank stare and asked skeptically, "All of Konaho?"

"Yup and the training grounds and 200 Acres surrounding the village….I would have bought the Forest of Death but Anko already owns it."

"That crazy snake lady from the chunin exam!" WACK!

"Don't be disrespectful to my friends young man."

"Your friends with her Hana?"

"Yes now if you don't apologize I'll get one of the Ambre to give you flees."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would." It went silent for a moment.

Finally Ali spoke up, "Kiba I need to tell you one more thing before you leave."

"Yes?"

"If my friend comes back and I hear she was hurt or unhappy in any way I. Will. kill. You!….with a plastic spoon."

"Is that even possible."

"Kiba don't question Ali I've seen her do it before…and a lot worse." Hana reproached with a shiver.

Ali grinned, "Good now that that's all taken care of I have to go. Kids to scare. People to torturer. And villages to terrorize!" With that she skipped out the back door, disappearing into the night. A few seconds later a knock was heard at the front door.

* * *

Sam's Pov (aka Cat)

I got there ten minute early….but for that entire time I just stood at the door unable to knock . I was terrified. What if he didn't like me? What if I just forced him to come with me to this stupid thing and he didn't want to go at all? What if he thinks I smell strange because of the Cat Demon inside me? These and many other questions ran through my mind….well they did until something hit me on the back of the head. I looked behind me to see Ali standing by the compound gates grinning, while sucking on a lollipop….probably.

She always has something sweet and sugary on her. (something was kind of off about her though….must be a clone or something. Even if she wasn't in a 100 mile radius she still found ways to annoy me.) I looked at the small rock at my feet and saw a little note tied to it. 'If he makes you cry I'll kill him' I had a sweat drop on my head in true anime fashion. With that I gained back enough nerve to knock on the door.

* * *

Kiba pov

The door opened to reveal a young woman in a dark blue dress and my throat closed up. She was beautiful…..absolutely beautiful and though she smelled of cats, there was a deep underlining scent that I found appealing in a way. It was like flowers but it had a bit of a spice to. I couldn't help myself. I took in a deep breath of it and savored the smell. I'm about seventy-five percent sure she noticed because when I opened my eyes to look at her she was blushing.

I stepped out and walked quickly ahead. My face read with pure embarrassment, "Lets go."

As we the restaurant came into view I saw that Sam was glaring at it with great contempt, "What is that?"

"That's the restaurant we're going to," I said with a worried look on my face. "Why?"

"There is no way in hell I'm stepping one foot in there," She said icily.

"What? Why?"

She turned her head and looked at me, "Read the name."

"'The Dark Side' what's wrong with the name?"

"Everything!" She started muttering random things. "I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. She's a clever one isn't she. Ali's trying to get me to join the dark side but I won't do it….she did a lot of work on this little plot but it's still not good enough!"

"What?"

"Never mind lets go!"

"Where?"

"God is that all you can do? Ask questions?"

"Sorry…..where would you like to go?"

"Still doing it….oh well. How about that barbeque place Asuma and his team always go to?"

"How do you know that?"

She let out an irritated sigh, "Questions. Questions. Question. Don't they get people of you profession killed?"

"…."

"Well if you must know…"

I leaned closer

"..I'm an Anbu."

I pulled back and started laughing so hard I couldn't breath, "You expect me to believe that!"

"*sigh*"

"Is your friend Ali an Anbu too?" I asked in a mocking voice.

"As hard as it is to believe yes. Yes she is."

I started to laugh harder, "Oh God that's rich….that's really rich!"

She glared at me intensely, "If Ali saw you right now you'd be dead."

"Doubt it! Bet you can't even fight!" She glared at me….okay now I'm in trouble.

She took my hand and started pulling me somewhere….God how can this girl be so strong. Before I could even react we found ourselves at one of the old training grounds. Sam pushed me away and stared me down, "Come at me!"

"What?"

"like I said! 'Come at me' give me everything you got!"

I looked at her nervously, "Why!"

"Just do it!"

I ran at her and found myself on the ground the next moment. "Again!" it went on like this for six hours. Each time I charged at her she would either dodge out of the way, flip me, or send me flying through a tree. The sun was going down. By the end my suit was ruined, I was covered in dirt and my hair was matted. The only thing that was different with her was that her dress was tattered at the ends and her hair had gone wild.

Finally I clasped to the ground completely out of energy. She went and sat near the stream and removed her shoes, sticking her feet into the water. The remaining sunlight filtered through the trees, giving everything a surreal look. Her face was set into a expression of thoughtful consideration, only made more thoughtful looking because of the setting sun. I was left there just looking at her.

"Come here and sit next to me…." She said smiling and from that moment on I wanted to see her smile. I sat next to her and looked out at the sunset. Each day for the next week we did this. Just came to that one spot and watched the sun go down. About six days after the first incident I decided that the next night I would kiss her…but….when I checked the next day….she wasn't there.

* * *

**In Love and Hate part 2 **

Manisha's Pov

As I sank I only had one thought on my mind, 'When I get my hands on Ali for training that damn cat she's **DEAD**!' Right before my vision blacked out I noticed a figure swimming towards me.

* * *

Sasuke's Pov (Wolf- booooooo! You suck Uchiha!)

I saw Manisha go over the cliff and into the water. I waited for a minute expecting her to pop back to the surface but when she didn't I started worrying. 'What if she hit her head? What if she got caught on something? What if…NO! Snap out of it Sasuke! You're an Uchiha and Uchihas don't panic. (Wolf- Oh great now he's talking to himself. He's officially gone of the deep end. Stupid Emo.) I made a split second decision and jumped in. As I swam deeper I found her there, floating in the water, limp. She was unconscious, bubbles escaping from her mouth. I grabbed her and swam to the surface. When I reached the shore that was nearby I placed her on the ground. There was no rise and fall of her chest. She wasn't breathing.

That's when I realized what I would have to do and that the consequences would be severe. Very very severe. 'But I have to do it…..For the sake of gaining power to kill….Him.' Why did that one sentence seem like a lie now?

* * *

Manisha's Pov

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a face that was very close to mine. Lips were pressed to mine and air was rushing into me. His lips fell nice and for a moment I just let it happen. Just let the boy think I wasn't breathing to continue the fake kiss…but then I remembered who it was who was kissing me. My hands thrashed about and finally made contact with his cheek. The hit would have only stunned wolf…but with Sasuke it might leave a bruise.

"What the hell did you think you are doing!" I yelped in surprised as I jumped back.

"Saving your life! You weren't breathing when I brought you up….I…I couldn't just let you….I need someone to help me get stronger so I can defeat Itachi! And I don't know anyone as strong as you," His face had turned a deep red and he wouldn't look me in the eye. "Don't…don't get me wrong…if I knew someone stronger you'd be dead. I would have let you drown…and…and I would…I would have….I would have…been just fine."

I saw a tear slide down his face, "Are you crying?"

"….no!"

I took a step closer to him and noticed that he was shaking, "Sasuke…are you sure you're okay?"

"Hell no! I…was actually worried about you…I'm never worried about anyone…it's…it's not a good feeling! It's not that I think you're weak or anything but…for some reason I found myself worrying about you…" He was shaking pretty badly and his breathing was becoming spastic.

Before I could even stop myself I did something that I wouldn't normally do. I rapped my arms around him and waited 'til his body stopped it's trembling, "Shhhhh….Sasuke, I'm okay…everything's okay now! You saved me…everything's okay."

Finally he had calmed down and I had send him home. I leaned against one of the trees in deep thought. Maybe….maybe there was still a way to keep him here

* * *

**The next day**

When Sasuke came to the training grounds the next day I decided to change things up a bit, "We'll be learning something new today…."

I saw his eyes light up and I was sure that I had done the right thing, "What!"

"Well I was thinking that we could learn….one of my favorite jutsu….The fire dragon…it may be a little difficult to do but I'm sure you can do it."

I stepped away from him and did the hand seals slowly, being sure that he saw them. Black chakra formed around me and started to swirl around me. The chakra took shape above me and shot up into the sky. I stopped the jutsu before it could get any farther.

I looked over at him to see his reaction only to find wide and almost excited eyes. I smiled at him and with that the day began. It took several tries for him to get it but in the end his dragon was nearly as big as my own and was the normal red color instead of my black but I expected that to happen. After all he didn't have my special chakara. We had a battle which ended with mine biting his… in a place that shouldn't be bitten. He just started to crack up.

An Uchiha! An Uchiha was cracking up because of the most inappropriate thing! I started to laugh as well when it finally hit me. We fell to the ground laughing like madmen and continued for several minutes. Slowly our laughing became nothing more then giggles and we found ourselves staring at eachother. He leaned in and closed the distance. Our lips met. The kiss was perfect. Both of us were blushing as we pulled away.

"You know…things could always be like this," I said quietly.

"What?"

"Things could always be like this….if you stayed."

He looked at me for a moment and turned away, "He said he can give me power…"

"And I'm guessing this is the snake your talking about?"

His eyes went wide, "How'd you…?"

"I know a lot of things….and I know for a fact that if you go with him it will lead you down a bad road."

"I need to do this."

"NO YOU DON'T! you'll just get yourself killed if you do this…and…and I won't even know if your dead…." My eyes closed and tears streamed down my cheeks.

He looked up at the sky for a moment before grabbing something from around his neck. He placed it around my neck. When I opened my eyes I noticed a small glowing charm of the Uchiha symbol. There was diamond for the white part and a red ruby for…well the red part.

"The youngest son of the clan head is always given this pendent….so long as it glows they live." He said shyly. "So long as it glows…you'll know I'm alive."

He kiss my forehead. When I looked up to see him…he was already gone. I sat there crying for several minutes before pulling myself together and stumbling back to the base.

* * *

A/N- Wow I think that was the longest chapter so far….hope you like it! Review, review, review!

(Wolf- Sorry about the mistakes earlier. We are reposting it because Cat screwed up and posted it before letting me proofread it. That little butt head.)

(Cat- Hey I said I was sorry okay!)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Wolf does not own Naruto

(Wolf- OMG we're backkkkkkk!)

(Cat- Yes, yes. Who are you even talking to wolf?)

(Wolf- The readers! That you ABANDONED!)

(Cat- I didn't abandon them. I'm posting now aren't I?)

(Wolf- I gave you the homework of writing TWO chapters over the summer. Did you do it? No of coarse not. Instead you wrote five new fanfictions!)

(Cat- Fine. Fine. Just get on with the story.)

(Wolf- Fine.)

(Cat- Fine.)

(Wolf- Fine.)

(Cat- Fine)

(Wolf- FINE!)

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'- thinking

*...*-action/noise

* * *

Chapter...I don't know its been to long

Wolf's pov (Cuz I'm Awsome!)

It started like any other day. I woke up at 3a.m. and trudged into the Anbu commons area. Cat, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, and Naruto were already present. Naruto was lounging on the couch as usual, hogging all the space. Anko and Ibiki were standing near a wall, 'probably discussing new torture techniques.' As usual Cat was sitting on the couch with 'my' waffles all ready for me to eat. I grabbed what was 'rightfully' mine. That's when my day went down hill.

"Hey those are mine!"

"*munch*munch*munch*"

"Wolf!" Sam whined

I gave her a glare in return for the high pitched noise. It was to early in the morning for me to put up with people and it didn't help that today was 'The Day'. My day was already ruined. I glared at Cat as she went to greet Bailey and Manisha who had just walked in. Iruka just rolled his eye's at my childish behavior. In retaliation I threw my last waffle at him. It landed on his face. Anko snickered at him and he glared back at her.

'Now who's being childish.' I thought as I shoved the lounging Naruto over so I could fit on the couch.

* * *

Cat's pov

"What's her problem," Bailey whispered in an frightened voice as she leaned against the wall lazily.

I looked at her and shrug not at all caring about the day in particular, "Not sure...I'm kinda pissed at her though...she stole my waffles." Bailey gave me a look. "Sam. She steals your waffles every day." "Doesn't mean I can't be pissed about it!" I hissed out in a whisper. Manisha gave me the same look Bailey had, the one with the raised eyebrow, and Bailey just rolled her eyes. I looked at Manisha with slight interest. Something seemed off about her. She seemed calmer...sadder even...and a red and white pendent was around her neck. When had she bought it? I let the matter drop as a voice spoke.

"Have you asked her what's wrong?" asked Garra popping up behind us.

I nearly jumped as the cheerful tone came out of no where, "God Garra...we need to get a collar with bells or something...i never see you coming...and stop with that voice!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"It creeps people out." he replied in that same cheerful voice.

I smacked my forehead in annoyance before looking at straight at him, "Wolf told you that?"

"Yep."

"Figures..."

Bailey interrupted us, "So are you going to ask her or what?"

"WHY ME!"

Right then Zabuza walked in with Haku, "Because you're the most expendable."

I pouted and for a moment I was sure I became a chibi...i ran up to him pounded lightly on his chest, "You're so mean Zaza...so mean!" "What do you expect kid? A kitten. I'm the demon of the bloody mist." "You're nice to Haku!" "She's my daughter." "...I...I thought you didn't have any kids?" "My adopted daughter." With that Zabuza walked away from me to join Anko and Ibiki's conversation. Anko blushed as he came near and I couldn't help but smirk. I guess me and Wolf had some match maker work to do later.

I slowly inched over to Wolf hoping that she wouldn't notice me and dash away like some scared animal, however unusual that would have been. Instead she looked up at me and growled malevolently. That's when I knew something was really wrong. Wolf never growled at us, her friends, seriously, only playfully when she had stolen something and was daring us to try and get it back.

By now the whole Pack's attention was on us. Everyone knew something was wrong now. It was time to get down to business.

* * *

Bailey's pov

The growl had startled me at first and with the sound came a realization. It had to be something serious. Wolf was the laid back, fun loving member of the Pack. She rarely got 'truly' angry. One thought came to mind and I slowly turned my head to the calendar. Everyone else fallowed my gaze. It took me a moment to process what I was seeing. Today was marked with a red and white fan. Another realization came to mind. It was 'That' day. Sam soon reached the same conclusion as me. Her eye's grew wide with astonishment.

"It's 'That' day already?" She asked

"What's 'That' day?" Zabuza asked.

"It's 'The' day," was Manisha's reply.

Zabuza glared at her. Manisha rolled her eye's in retaliation, not caring for his intimidation tactics. Sam butted in at that moment preventing a fight. "

"It's the day Duck Butt leaves the village and we drag his sorry ass back here!" She pipped with a wicked grin on her face.

"No it's not...It's the day he rams a chidori through my brothers chest and gets away with it."

Startled, everybody turned to look at Wolf.

* * *

Manisha's pov

I stared at Wolf. What was she thinking? I was sure she was going to grin along with Sam and start coming up with ways to torture Sasuke. Instead she was going to let him off the hook. Wolf turned and spoke to me, seeming to read my mind.

"Don't think I'm letting him off the hook. He hurt/will hurt my brother and I WON'T let him get away with it. I don't want Naruto to get hurt. Hell I'd rather kill that emo before he can even think of using a chidori against him. Unfortunate I can't..." She snarled, trailing of angrily .The look in her eyes, full of hatred and anger and protectiveness and love and loyalty, confirmed what she was saying. She was all for and ready to kill Sasuke.

I was relieved that Sasuke would live...for now. But something was still bothering me. So I spoke my mind.

"Why?"

* * *

Naruto's pov

I looked at Wolf. My sister. My partner in crime. The girl who was willing to give up everything to protect me, even when it wasn't entirely necessary. My heart ached as I realized what her words meant. We were not going to be able to save Sasuke. I had known before hand but it had never really hit me until this moment. The closest thing I had to a brother was beyond help...for now. Not even a time lord or our family of misfits would be able to change the course of time.

My sister, Wolf, was a time lord, a child of Gallifrey, a child of time. Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe. They could see time, everything that was, everything that is, and everything that could be and will be. They could feel the very turn of the universe. But it was all gone now, lost in a war, The Last Great Time War, and the Time Lords had fallen into myth and legend.

Wolf had told me about her past. She was a child, and still is, when the war broke out. She could see what the others couldn't see, wouldn't accept. No one would win. Everyone would lose. She knew what was coming. She ran. She ran as far as she could. She ran to a parallel universe to escape the horror of war. A child all alone. The last she knew of her kind. And that's what made her like me in some ways. Only some...But she was my sister. She excepted me for who I was. She understood me. And I return I excepted and understood her. We were family and we would never turn on each other. And that was a fact that not even the universe or time itself could change.

I listened as Wolf attempted to explain such a complex subject as the rules of time to our 'intelligent' group of misfits.

"To understand why I'm not dragging Duck Butt's sorry ass back to Konaho you need to know a few things. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff. Sasuke leaving is a fixed point in time, therefore if he didn't leave a paradox would be created. When a major paradox is created, that would happen if stopped Sasuke, then the Reapers would come to clean up the 'mess'. Although their actual nature remains unclear, Reapers act as a way of "neutralizing" the consequences of time paradoxes by destroying the people and planets involved. That would be bad... very bad for us."

'I think I get it!' I looked at Wolf gaining her attention. "So let me get this strait. Life is a paradox, you're damned if you do and damned if you don't" She grinned at me as if proud of my assessment and probably delighted at the way I had phrased it.

"Yup-p! Though in this case it a little bit...no, a lot better "If you don't" as you so awesomely stated."

Bailey rose an eyebrow at this. "You know that's not a real word, right?" Wolf pouted, "It is now!" Bailey looked about ready to retort when one of my clones ran in. "Boss! Sasuke left!" All of us nodded solemnly. Wolf, Cat, Rabbit, Leopard, and I walked out of the base. I was dressed up as the 'idiot' again, the others were wearing the anbu uniform. I would travel with Shikamaru's squad and the others would follow behind undetected until they were needed. We may not b able to stop him from leaving but we weren't going to let him go without a fight.

As I ran with my squad in the direction Sasuke had fled I looked over my shoulder to see Konaho, in all its glory, one last time. It would be a long time before I saw the leaf village again.

* * *

TBC

(Wolf- Hope you like it!)


	10. Chapter 9

Hey we're back. Sorry it's been so long! Anyway back to the story.

* * *

Choji's pov.

My vision was fading in and out. Colors that weren't there were floating just beyond my sight. Everything was silent...the birds were singing but I couldn't hear them. My body felt like lead and I didn't have the energy to move. My hands, my legs, my arms...just...everything...i couldn't move anything at all. My blood was flowing more slowly. My heart was slowing down. Just when I was about close my eyes and slip into the dark...a shadow stood over me. I looked up at the source but the only thing I could make out was a blurred figure. It Knelt down next to me and I closed my eyes, thinking it was over for me.

Suddenly a warm sensation spread throughout my body. I heard a voice say, "You can rest easy now kid. You did a good job. Get some sleep."

I opened my eye's one last time. All I saw was a rabbit mask. I finally gave into the call of sleep now knowing I would be able to wake up.

* * *

Neji's pov.

I felt a chakra signature closing in on my location fast. How was I to survive another fight? I had barely survived the last one. I stumbled to my feet, ready to fight till my last breath. Blood dripped from my open wounds and a dizzy spell almost brought me back down to my knees. I didn't let it. I forced myself to stand still until it passed. A figure blurred into the clearing coming to a stop right in front of me. I started to charge forward only to trip and fall. I tried to get up again only get as far as my hands and knees. Coughs racked my body.

"Just calm down pretty boy. I'm not here to fight you. God Cat would kill me in I fought you in the sorry state your in now. I would never hear the end of it."

I looked up to see an Anbu wearing a mask bearing the markings of a leopard.

"Rabbit will be here soon to patch you up. However we can't stay long. It will be up to you to get back to the village."

It lapsed into an awkward silence.

"And how exactly am I suppose to return to the village?"

"That's not my problem kid. It's yours."

It lapsed into another awkward silence. The Anbu mumbled something under her breath.

"What did you say?" I asked curiously.

"Every awkward silence an emo baby is born."

Before I could respond another Anbu landed in the clearing. It looked as if Rabbit had arrived.

* * *

Kiba's pov

I was worried sick. I wasn't sure if Akamaru would make it back to the village. I was pretty sure he wouldn't make it. Kankuro had walked of to give us some time alone. I heard the bushes to my left rustle. I threw a kunai into it. "You know, it's rude to throw kunai at allies."

An Anbu stepped out of the bushes, my kunai twirling around her finger. It took me a moment to place where I had seen her before. It was the same Anbu from the training session, "You!"

She smirked or I think she smirked...(HARD TO TELL WITH A FRICKIN' MASK ON HER FACE!). I growled at her, "what do you want! Can't you see my best friend is dying here!"

I heard a snort from her direction, "I'm not about to let him die...not after finally teaching him how to use a litter box."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" I yelled at her.

She approached me and carefully took Akamaru from my arms, "I'm not about to let him die..." The tone is serious and yet somehow the way she said it made me feel warm. I believed her...

Her forehead pressed up against his and a soft glow surrounded him. I was amazed as some of the wounds started to heal. Soon only minor injuries were seen. Akamaru opens his small eyes and stared up at the two of us. I could almost feel the tears of joy welling up in my eyes.

For a moment everything peaceful...it didn't last long.

My head snapped to the side as I hear the sound of air being displaced. A kunai was heading straight for Akamaru. I only had enough time to turn around. At least that way the dog in my arms wouldn't be harmed again. Then the kunai finally made contact...but I was surprised not feeling any pain. I looked over my shoulder only to see the Anbu standing there. Her mask was chipping. I watched it split into two pieces and fell to the ground. A few drops of blood dripped on the ground. Had she really jumped in front of that for me?

With one with swift move the kunai, that now lay still on the ground, was snatched up and sent flying back. It flew through the air and straight through the assailants neck...he died instantly. I held breath as the body fell fell to the ground. The Anbu stood there staring at the body for several minutes...i approached her slowly and moved to face her. I gasped when I saw her face. "S...Sam?"

She looks startled for a moment and then froze. She tried to cover her face. On an whim I grabbed her hands...i slowly moved them away from her face. We stared into each others eyes and I leaned in slowly. Our lips met and we kissed. It just felt...right. The moment was broken far to quickly. She pulled away from me half frightened. She tried to explain herself."I...I..." She gave up, pushed me away, and took off. I watched but didn't follow.

* * *

Shikamaru's pov.

"Your mine!"

This was it. My shadow stangle jutsu had failed. I closed my eyes, accepting my defeat. Suddenly I heard a voice shout, "Not so fast girly!" I opened my eyes to see and Anbu kick the sound ninja right in the face. The Anbu landed in-front of me, facing where the sound ninja was getting to her feet.

"You'll pay for that Konoha ninja!"

"Don't make me laugh kid. I could kill you without using a single jutsu!"

"You and what army!"

Is I watched a squirrel climbed up onto the Anbu's shoulder. The sound ninja laughed. "You think some stupid rodent can help you!" The squirrel angrily chattered back at her.

"Now you did it girly."

"What the hell are you talking about."

Another squirrel appeared climbing up the tree and onto my shoulder. I looked at it and was surprised to find a cunning intelligence in its eyes. The sound ninja laughed again.

"So you have one more rat. What difference is it going to make."

"I don't just have one more squirrel...I have an entire army of them."

"What-t!"

As I looked around more and more squirrels appeared. Many held acorns, forks, or knives. Some even wore tiny helmets and vests. Finally the whole area was covered with squirrels.

"This is my army. Prepare to die."

With the Anbu's intentions stated the army attacked.

Time skip 5 minutes later.

As the squirrels dispersed the Anbu turned to face me. I gaped as I recognized the mask. The Anbu cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy.

"You'll swallow flies if you don't close your mouth."

I closed my mouth. "Your the Anbu from the training grounds."

"Yup-p"

"what are you doing here?"

"I can't have my Go partner dying now can I?"

"You're!"

She took of her mask, revealing the grinning face of the only person I've ever lost against.

"As much as I would love to stay and commit the look on you face to memory, I can't."

With that being said she laughed and took of onto the direction Naruto had disappeared in, the squirrel still on her shoulder. I snapped out of my shock at the sound of squealing laughed. I looked at the squirrel still perched on my shoulder.

"Shut up. If you were in my place you would be acting the exact same way." The squirrel continued to laugh at me.

"Troublesome..."

* * *

That's a wrap! See ya in the next chapter. What could possibly happen at The Valley of the End!


	11. Chapter 10

Final chapter!

* * *

Naruto pov

I stood there unmoving...like a statue as I watched Sasuke stare at me from across the battle field. This pained me...it pained me to know that during this battle we were fighting not as comrades but as common enemies. This wasn't sparring...we weren't playfully fighting like dogs would with their siblings. This was for real...Sasuke was ready to kill me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself as I took the briefest moment to look around. Red chakra fluctuated around me and the raw power of it felt like it was searing my skin. I ignored it as I tried to focus on the battle at hand. Waiting...that's what I was doing...I was waiting for my Pack.

We had something important planned for this battle...we couldn't change much about it really...i had still received a blow to the chest courtesy of the chidori as I was suppose to. It hurt like hell but I was strong enough to withstand it. It wasn't even the physical pain that was getting to me. Knowing that Sasuke *a boy that I honestly thought of as a brother* could do that without the slightest sign of remorse is what made me slowly lose focus on the current situation.

I paused and discreetly sniffed the air thanking Kami, God, and whoever else might have been up there in the sky, that kyuubi had heightened most of my senses. I closed my eyes and sighed. The smell of musk, sugar, incense, and catnip filled the air. I snorted...I guess I hadn't hidden Sam's birthday present well enough if that's what perfumed the air around her. Wolf and the others were here...it was time to restart the show...and perform the final act.

Without warning I ran at Sasuke and hit him. Let me tell you something...this hit wasn't a love tap by any means. It sent him back several feet. We continued like this for several hours or perhaps it was only a few minutes...i don't really know. Time just seems so unimportant in battle. I was forcing him to use every technique he knew and I countered every one of them with ease. I took a deep breath as I watched him form his last attack. I shook my head and my eyes drooped as I was reminded exactly why Manisha had been so depressed the last few days. The Fire Dragon came forth from no where and shot towards me. I closed my eyes and waited.

I fisted my hands and my eyes shot back open as I felt a presence suddenly show up in front of me. Manisha... That was the only thought I had before the dragon crashed into her.

* * *

Sasukes pov

A leopard mask lay forgotten floating on the waters surface as a girl stumbled forward. She was sweating and obviously in pain. Her shirt was blackened and I'm sure if I would have been able to breath in that moment I'd have smelled burning flesh. I didn't look at her at first. I was so surprised by her entrance that I was to shocked to. Once I did however...my heart stopped. No...no...no no no no no. M-Manisha! The girl stood there like a rock as the affects of her own technique slowly killed her. She fell backwards and landed on Naruto who had a look of shock on his face. Other Anbu agents appeared and surrounded her.

She smiled at Naruto weakly as a raspy voice escaped her lips, "I...I actually taught that stupid kid that techniques..." she laughed at that fact with a noticeably dry and humorless tone. "I couldn't let him kill a poor weak sap like you..."

her hand reached up and patted his cheek in an almost affectionate manner, "And...I don't think I could have watched him kill his best friend...that would just be tragic...but I suppose it could be worse...i mean..." Her fading brown eyes looked over at me..they were sad. "It would just be painful for him if he killed the girl he loved...and even more painful to know that she actually forgives him for it..." her eyes closed and my heart felt like it was being crushed by a vice.

A few moments past before anyone said anything. A female Anbu set two fingers against Manish's neck and waited. She took a deep breath and turned her head to face me slowly. Her voice was ice cold and threatening though it was barely about a whisper, "Leave..."

"What?"

"I SAID LEAVE!" She turned around awiftly and yelled at me. "YOU'VE KILLED HER! ARE YOU HAPPY! YOU KILLED HER! YOU'VE DESTROYED ENOUGH SO LEAVE!"

I stumbled back shocked by what she had said. I had...killed her...killed her...no...i couldn't have. My mind was racing as the stared at what I now knew was a corpse...I took several steps back still watching and finally I couldn't take it anymore...i broke into a full out run and I never looked back. She was the one thing that would have made me return to Konoha and now she was gone...

* * *

Wolf pov

I sighed and waited for him get out of ear shot...once he was I spoke loudly as I kicked Manisha in the side, "He's gone...you can stop playing dead now."

A loud breath was heard and then a few light coughs as though she had been holding her breath...Manisha bolted up and opened her shirt slightly to reveal a minor burn, "Ow ow ow ow! Stupid fire!"

Rabbit sighed from beside me and stepped forward. She took a small vial from her pocket and handed it to Manisha who smiled eagerly. She placed a few small drops on her chest and the burn healed. A few moments passed before she sighed and her expression became miserable...her head turned towards where Sasuke had been, "That...was a horrible trick we pulled. Do you...think we went to far? I mean...I know he had to think I was dead so he wouldn't come back here but..."

"If you hadn't tampered with things we wouldn't have had to do this. What the rest of us did was harmless...even Cats romance with that stupid mutt..."

"He's not a stupid mutt!" Cat snapped.

"...Was harmless because its not likely that her interaction with him will cause reapers to come...her romance with him changes little to nothing that happens in this universe...you however...made duck-butt fall head over heels for you...Leopard...its extremely important that he doesn't come back here for a few years...extremely important...just...*sigh* Just deal with it okay...trust me...you'll see him again...and he'll be overjoyed that your alive," My tone was flat through out most of what I said but the last part sounded like I was promising the world to appease one of my friends.

Naruto sighed and stood up slowly...he had no expression but as he spoke he sounded exhausted...more mentally then physically. Like he was holding the world on his shoulders, "I...I think I wanna go home..."

Our eyes saddened slightly and we nodded in agreement. We would go home for now. He slowly performed the jutsu and the portal appeared. The ground shoot horribly and everyone stumbled or fell...the color of the normally red portal was now a soft green. Naruto quickly spoke with Kyuubi through his mental link and after a few moments he turned to us.

"We...may have a slight problem..."

"And that problem would be...?" I asked curiously.

"A large burst of chakra...from who knows where...has permanently upset the natural flow of the portal..."

Cat looked at him with a confused expression, "Meaning?"

"The time line have synced up...can't freeze time in one universe when I travel to the other..."

"Meaning...?"

"I'll probably have to choose one universe and stay there or at the very least continuously travel from one world to the other risking exposure and possible misuse of my portal by others..."

"Mean...?"

"Cat...I love you...you're like a sister to me...but if you say that word one more time I'm staying here and forcing you through the portal..."

That shut her up. We spent nearly a half an hour deciding what we were going to do and finally we found out solution. Blood clones...it was so simple. A clone that was made of blood could bleed and Naruto was strong...it would take a lot to destroy one of his if he distributed his power equally amongst him and the clone. No one would ever have to know.

After it was decided Naruto formed his double and told it to lie on the ground. The five of us walked through the portal closing it as quickly as we could behind us. We arrived home and I rushed inside. I looked at the clock...hell...I looked at the calender to. barely a minute had passed sense we had left. I smiled slightly and allowed myself to slump against the wall. We were home, we were in the clear, we were safe...for now.

* * *

Unknown

A man stood looking at the rapidly closing portal. Even at his fastest he'd never get through safely. He waited for it to finally close and pulled out a small phone, "Sir...you were correct in your assumption..."

A voice spoke from the other end of the line, "Is the portal still open? Can we get through?"

"No sir...it closed before I could get to it."

"Then...watch and wait...scan the area and be prepared at any time to search out a new one if one shows up on radar...we will find one...and when we do...we will follow that brat there."

"Yes Orochimaru sir..."

**End of part one**

* * *

A/N- Well that's the end of part one. You wont have to wait long for Part two. Please review and also check out some of my other stories like...

LIONS AND SNAKES- An unwanted gift changed Snape's whole life...he gave up one thing and gained everything he ever could have wanted. Voldemort's favorite minion is given a gift. One that has been locked away in the Malfoy Manor for over a decade. But this gift comes as a heavy burden to the potion master. It's a young woman whom is surprising familiar to him….he might not know her….but perhaps he once knew her parents…perhaps he knows her brother. HP/GW, HG/RW, SS/OC, FW/OC, DD/OC, LL/OC, NL/OC, DM/OC. Mentor and fatherly Snape in further chapters.

A PHANTOM OF ALL WORLDS- Full summary: "you can't be both human and a ghost!" Harry said confused at the very aspect. "Well I use to think that wizards only exist in stories and video games….but here you stand," Danny countered. "Try to have a more open mind." Danny's powers put him and his family and friends in danger. Two groups wish to use him as a weapon, one group wishes to protect him. For Danny's own protection he is sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry during Harry's fifth year as a transfer student. Harry doesn't trust him…Danny doesn't trust Harry but they soon find that they must work together to save the world and ones they love. Along the way he discovers a few things about all three groups and the long kept secret about himself and Amity Park. He learns of four children born in the city. A young girl born on Halloween, stripped of her magic a day before 11th birthday by parents who wanted their child to be normal, A boy supposedly born a squib never knowing that his powers are really just locked away, and two twin brothers born as their parents visited relatives in the US. Only one is brought back home with them as a new danger rises. SM/DF, HP/GW, RW/HG, RL/NT, SS/OC, TF/CC, JF/DM.

THE LIGHT AND THE LAB- If you were ranting and raving about being from a world full of Ninjas and demons you'd probably be sent to an asylum. But what if you weren't crazy at all. What if what you said was true. Naruto is sent to a world nothing like his own and as time passes is forced to question his own sanity. Six months afterward however the people and things that he was told were nothing but hallucinations start to show up in his life once again. A boy who looks very much like him but isn't him is found dead in a public park with a note attached to his clothing, "A slow ninja is a dead ninja". Booth and squints are brought in to investigate. Little do they know that this case will bring them into a world like no other and Zack will be along for the ride just for the hell of it. Parings: ShikaSaku, Booth/Bones, Hodgens/Angela, Zack/Hinata, and NaruGaara.


End file.
